


Secrets

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Dog sex, Dogs/Castiel, Innocent Castiel, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Magical Realism, Mpreg, Pervert Dean, Rimming, Transformation, Virgin Castiel, Voyeur Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: This fandom needs more underage Castiel getting fucked by a dog please. The more naive and innocent Castiel is the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bestiality. Just to be super clear on that. Also super naive and innocent Castiel. 
> 
> Also no beta would dare and I banged it out in two days so prepare your soul for mistakes. Point them out to me otherwise I'll comb through this with time and catch them hopefully.

It’s his parents who suggest he find a summer job.

His mother is the one who mentions that the woman down the street is looking for someone to watch her poodle while she goes to visit family. Castiel’s father is allergic to animal hair so the dog can’t come there, rather Castiel has to go to the dog. So he visits three times a day. Once quick in the morning and then in the late afternoon for longer. He takes the mean tiny dog for a walk and spends time trying to play with the little monster. Mostly he just gets bite marks for trying to be nice. He walks through the house, cleans any pee or feces and waters the plants. In the evening he goes by before bed to let the dog out one last time. At the end of it all he gets fifty dollars and a glowing recommendation from the old lady. She is insistent that her little dog adores Castiel, unaware the monster spent most of its time terrorizing him.

From there a family with a Golden Labrador ask him for a weekend job and then shortly after that a couple with two Beagles, and a woman with an Irish settler comes after them. When word gets around that big dogs don’t scare Castiel he ends up looking after a Bernese Mountain dog at one place and three Alaskan Malamutes at another. 

The dogs don’t frighten him, even when they are barking and yanking his slight weight around the streets on leashes, he isn’t scared. Castiel knows their just animals and that for the most part they’re not actively out to hurt him. Castiel researches the animals and learns about domestication and the idea of territory to dogs and the concept of guarding that comes to some breeds. In all honesty its somewhat fascinating.

Around midsummer break Castiel gets hired by Dean Winchester to watch his dog Halen.

“A nice enough man, if a little bit of a hound himself,” Castiel’s dad mutters and his mother nods her prim head. As devote Christians they spend a lot of time weighing who is ‘good’ or ‘bad’ in the neighborhood. Castiel privately thinks that defeats the purpose of Christ and his message of tolerance but at fifteen he knows better then to say anything. The last thing he needs is bible camp all over.

So he keeps his head down while his parents gossip. Some of his siblings chime in with their own opinions. Dean Winchester lives in his family home alone, his parents both past on and his little brother a fancy lawyer in some city. He runs the local auto mechanic shop. He also volunteers as a firefighter and is a big supporter of the church’s annual bake sale via pies. He’s polite enough and will stop and gossip without saying anything too mean. But he rotates his girlfriends on a scandalously regular basis and doesn’t seem keen on settling down yet despite just turning thirty.

“Some people take a little longer. He’s probably just not ready yet. Some girl will come along and next thing he’ll be married,” Castiel’s mother predicted and his father gave a nod.

“That or he’ll knock her up,” Gabriel mutters and mother swats him for it.

Castiel just keeps his head down and eats his dinner.

 

Dean Winchester is leaving for two weeks and Castiel walks over to his home get a house key right before he leaves. 

“Hey, you Castel?”

“Cast-i-el,” comes the automatic correction. The handsome man just gives a distracted nod and motions for Castiel to follow him deeper into the garage. The come through to a backdoor and Mr. Winchester produces a key.

“Come in through here, let him out every morning and night, give him a good walk, run if you can keep up with him and spend some time back here hanging out with him. Easy stuff considering you get paid for it.”

Mr. Winchester seems easy going, half distracted as he leads Castiel into his home. It’s a worn looking house but everything is neat and nothing looks to be in disrepair. Castiel is willing to admit to himself that he will snoop through the house first chance he gets.

“Halen!” Mr. Winchester calls sharply and a thunder starts as something makes it way downstairs. A very large muscular dog comes stomping down the hall and Castiel blinks at the sheer size of him. He’d be taller then Castiel id he stood on his hind legs and he was a barrel-chested animal. The dog was mainly black with some brown and white on his face in a distinct pattern that suggested a pure breed. 

“Bulgarian Shepherd,” he announces after thinking a moment and Mr. Winchester just looks at him.

“That’s what he or she is, the breed,” Castiel tries to sound not the least bit embarrassed as he explains.

“He’s just good ole dog to me,” is the reply he gets but the man says it fondly and gives the dog a pat on the head.

“If he wasn’t a mammoth that would disseminate my car I’d bring him maybe but Sammy’s place is right in the downtown so he’d be miserable. He’s a good dog but he’s kinda dumb and he’ll stomp all over you if you let him,” at this the man gives Castiel a look over.

“I won’t sir,” Castiel reassures. By now he used to people being over attached to their pets and this man is no different.

He gets down on his knees and gives the dog a hug. “Be good now.”

Mr. Winchester leads them from the house again, locking up behind him and suspiciously bright eyed. Castiel keeps a smile under wraps but he already likes the man for caring about his pet.

“Have you had Halen long?”

“Nah, just over a year. A old girlfriend got him as a puppy and then dumped him with me when he got too big. Alright, so he’s good until this afternoon. Look out for him and Charlie will be around next week to get Halen laid. I gave her your number to call you.”

“E-Excuse me?”

Mr. Winchester frowns at Castiel for a brief moment, pausing beside his car before the look clears.

“Ah. Sorry kid. Halen ain’t fixed. I don’t believe in ball chopping on any dude no matter what species. Charlie has a female and is trying to get her knocked up. She comes by once a month with her girl,” he explained quickly.

Castiel blinks but doesn’t argue and with a nod and hurried goodbye Mr. Winchester has pulled out and Castiel is walking home. 

 

He doesn’t think much about the dog breeding until the next evening when a strange woman calls the house and asks for him. His mother stands over his shoulder and listens in as Charlie explains that she’ll come around tomorrow and meet Castiel and Dean’s place.

Once the phone call is over Castiel dutifully explains what’s going on and his mother wrinkles her nose and never mentions it again beyond a low mutter of ‘disgusting’.

Castiel isn’t sure what to think but he figures if the animal isn’t fixed then it is the responsible thing to do. Research had indicated that unfixed dogs needed to breed regularly to remain healthy in both mind and body. The websites show dogs with other dogs on their backs so Castiel figures it will be quick and a smooth process.

It is of course in reality nothing of the sort.

Ms Charlie is a slight lady with red hair and a loud bright personality. Her car is a tiny green Yaris that has bobble heads of comic book heroes all over the dash. Her back seat was converted to allow room for her dog. They can hear Halen barking in the house as they walk up.

“Typical male,” Ms Charlie mutters and they go into the back, closing the gate before Castiel unlocks the backdoor.

“Just let him out to pee and whatnot. They know the drill by now,” Ms Charlie tells him as she lays out on a lawn chair and puts her feet on the table. Her sunglasses are too dark for Castiel to be able to tell if she’s closed her eyes as well.

Halen comes bounding out and runs right to the other dog. After a sniff he runs to his usually place and then pees. He pees on every available corner. 

Something of the confusion Castiel is feeling must show because Ms. Charlie laughs in a easy way that doesn’t feel mocking.

“He’s showing off. Telling Molly ‘this is all mine baby’. He always gets pee happy when we come around,” she explains easily and Castiel nods his head. Sitting awkwardly on the edge of a chair as the dogs run around the large yard. It’s fenced in high and surprisingly well cared for. The flower beds rival his mothers and Castiel has wondered if Mr. Winchester pays someone to tend his garden.

“Now he’s going in for the seduction,” Ms. Charlie snorts and Castiel watches Halen jump on Molly. He jumps on her side, facing the wrong way and Castiel frowns as the dog just fumbles and jumps at the wrong places. Halen is panting and his tail is wagging, he’s bouncing all over the place and eager but he doesn’t know what he’s doing it seems.

Ms. Charlie laughs when Castiel says so.

“He’s a guy. Guys never know how to handle a lady proper. Halen is just to excited to think straight, big dummy,” they both watch him mount Molly’s head and give a few humps. Castiel feels his face flush as the sight of the lewd gesture.

“Did Dean tell you how this works? Do you know how dogs mate?” Ms Charlie asks and Castiel wonders if she can tell just by looking at him.

“N-no miss,”

“Ugg, don’t call me miss. I’m not that old yet. Even then I still won’t want to be a ‘miss’.”

Castiel just nods.

“So Halen will mount a million times and eventually get it right. They make sweet love and they tie for about a half and hour, give or take. Halen takes a long while.”

Castiel wants to badly question the statement but keeps his mouth shut because the topic is highly inappropriate. Ms Charlie wanders into Mr. Winchester’s house while the dogs frolic and Halen on occasion tries to mount. Some times Molly lets him and sometimes she snaps at him.

The dogs are on the patio a few feet from Castiel when it happens. Halen mounts at the right end and his paws slide around Molly’s middle. His hips give a few shoves and then suddenly the animal starts thrusting with purpose. Quick short lunges propel him forward as his forepaws dig into Molly’s fur, locking above her back legs to keep her in place. 

Castiel has never seen anything like it before and his face burns. Nature documentaries aren’t new but seeing it in real life, two animals in front of him. Halen is panting as he thrusts away, hard motions that surprise Castiel and the teenager feels himself shiver with highly inappropriate arousal.

Halen tapers off quickly and then his legs loosen their hold on Molly, he slides off and twists around so they face away from one another. But something is keeping them locked together and Castiel knows he going to be looking up what it means for dogs to ‘tie’.

Ms. Charlie returns shortly after with a beer and proceeds to explain the television series Dr. Who to Castiel for the following forty-five minutes. Castiel listens politely but keeps an eye on the dogs. When they come apart Halen’s member is a swollen, misshapen, monstrosity and Castiel is utterly disgusted by the sight. More so when the dog proceeds to lick himself. Ms Charlie laughs at Castiel expression for a long while after. 

 

The experience shouldn’t linger in his mind.

But it does.

It refuses to leave his mind, the sight of the large red phallus of the dog is caught in his mind, the sheen of it and the veins all along it, the thick knot that had been at the base of it. The vivid details come out when Castiel touches himself. He tries not to since it’s not right to masturbate but in the shower he can’t help it sometimes. When he strokes himself he usually doesn’t think of things beyond skin on skin, sweat slicked and wet touches. Sometime he thinks of men. Once he’d since a pair of homosexuals kissing, walking home from the library one night. In the park on a bench, mouths locked in a wet kiss hands touching each other, rubbing obscenely. He’d looked away in shame and walked home but the memory had followed him and when he touched himself he recalled it, the wet drag of the man’s mouth on his lovers neck. Now the image of the dog’s phallus is there as well, the thick red thing, the way the dog had shoved into the female. Castiel leans against the shower stall and jerk himself faster, not thinking of shame as he wants to finish, he wants the climax to just come. Unwanted or expected he thinks of the dog fucking into him, of himself as the female on the ground with the animal using him. Castiel gasps out and comes hard. Panting he stares as the semen as the water flushes it down the drain, his face burning red with the disgusting thing he imagined.

Castiel goes to the library the next day, determined to research on dog breeding. He’s certain if he can just learn enough the images will go away. He refuses to even think about the thought that had happened in the shower. He’s certain it was the devil reaching out to pervert him. He prayed for protection the night before.

Now he reads up on dogs and how people breed them, he learns about heat cycles and periods, about mounting and knotting. Castiel closes the books and stumbles to the library bathroom. He touches himself for a few short seconds and his seed spills into the toilet he’s standing over. Red faced he wipes himself up and flushes the toilet. It’s wrong and disgusting and he can’t stop thinking about it.

He goes over to Dean Winchester’s house and walks Halen around the block. He plays with him and they run around the yard. Inside the house Castiel refills the dog dishes and when he gets on his knees to put the dog food bag away in the cupboard Halen jumps on him playfully. The dog humps him a few times and Castiel freezes. He doesn’t move at all as the animal shoves a bit before jumping off and scampering from the room. Castiel stumbles into the bathroom and masturbates twice, his face red as he watches the semen drip from his spent member. He prays that night for the impure thoughts to leave him but they don’t go anywhere.

Castiel’s household is close watched by his parents. The computers are all linked together and the history cannot be cleared out. They all have separate logins so if something inappropriate is found their parents know exactly who did it. Gabriel has found ways around it and he has a laptop hidden away that their parents don’t know about. Castiel is certain some of his siblings have tricks around the parent watch settings and others don’t even bother. Castiel has never bothered before but his face burns red as he researches dog breeding. His brothers tease him a bit about taking an interest but his father thinks it a fine hobby, he has a friend who breeds and trains guard dogs and thinks it all perfectly respectable.

So while Castiel wouldn’t dare look up a video of anything remotely sexual between two people, the videos of two dogs mating are completely fine. It burrows under his skin and he finds himself touching himself every day, thinking about dogs and breeding.

The computer is in the family room and one day while he’s checking his e-mail Gabriel sends him a link. He opens it up and an graphic image of a woman and male dog having intercourse pops up. Castiel’s entire face burns and his mother shouts out.

“Gabriel!” Castiel yells angrily and his brother falls off his seat laughing while his mother rushed to delete the image. Gabriel is grounded for a month with no Internet privileges. Castiel know his brother will get around it and he refuses to look at him much less talk to the pervert.

He walks Halen that night and not once acts improper. Castiel thinks he might be getting his control back but the next day he is hired to look after another dog. It’s a medium sized Border Collie named Benton. He’s friendly and very, very sexually eager. The dog greets Castiel by humping his leg.

“Sorry, he’s a stud dog and he’s eager to go,” his owner laughed, a smoky woman who tells him to call her Meg. She talks inappropriately and leers at Castiel as they make the arrangements. Castiel is to check on the dog three times a day, once in the morning, mid-day and evening. Meg shows him around the small apartment and points out what he needs to know. During the tour he knocks over a bottle and Benton goes crazy at the liquid dripping out, sniffing the air and jumping around while whining desperately.

“It’s bitch heat scent,” Meg explains with a chuckle. She puts the bottle away on a shelf with the other pet products. “He just had a lady over and sometimes he needs a little something to help.”

Castiel doesn’t point out that the female in heat should have been enough but just nods his head. He doesn’t think much of it until he goes to visit Halen. The big dog runs into the yard to relive himself but then oddly rushes back to Castiel. He sniffs at him, pressing his nose to Castiel’s wrist and he starts humping the air. Castiel’s face burns as Halen stalks him, smelling him and jumping up at him. The dog’s pink phallus is poking from his sheath and Castiel tries to ignore the sight of it.

Castiel pours new food into the dish and Halen rushes him unexpectedly, knocking him dog and trying to mount him. Castiel turns onto his back and tries to push the dog off but Halen is insistent and Castiel can’t move his weight. He feels a swell of fear and Castiel reaches down and wraps a hand around the dog’s pink member. He curls his fingers around it so the dog has something to hump into. Halen stops trying to grab at Castiel and instead thrusts wildly. Castiel reaches down with his other hand and wraps them both around the dog’s phallus. He had read about this, a way to collect canine semen. When he feels the knot he wraps firm fingers around it and cups the bulge. Halen slowly stops thrusting and just stands there over Castiel panting. Watery drops of dog semen are spurting and it’s getting all over Castiel’s hands and his chest. The boy just lays there relieved for a moment, glad to have been able to stop the huge animal. He feels like he had a glimpse of why people fear large breeds. But Halen had only been over excited rather then aggressive; he’s not once snarled or growled the entire time.

Sucking in a shaky breath Castiel startled when a wet warm splash his face, along his chin and over his lip. It’s salty and bitter and he knows what it is right away. The books had said dogs produce ample semen but the amount coming out seems too much. There is a heavy scent to it and it’s warm and sticky as it runs along his arms and soaks into his shirt. Castiel squirms and feels himself hard in his jeans, throbbing as he watches Halen’s phallus spurt. He should let him go now, crawl away and go clean himself up but Castiel just lays there. The dog’s member is swelling up, Castiel can see it growing in his hands and he can feel the steady throb of it. The redness of it seems painful and he can see the dark veins all along it clearly now. The head of it tappers off into a strange point and there is a hole that is dripping and spitting watery semen. It’s not like a humans but more akin to cloudy water and Castiel licks his lip absently, tasting the bitter salty flavor again. Red faced and feeling so wicked, he shuffled his body down along the floor. On his back he used his legs and elbows to move lower along the dog’s body. White drops of dog semen fall on his face and all he has to do is part his lips.

With both hands wrapped around the massive knot that is still thickening up it’s awkward. But Castiel lifts his head a touch from the floor and the tip touches his face, the dog’s phallus drag along his cheek and leaves a warm wet tail.

He can feel his own cock throbbing in his jeans, desperately needing release. But he keeps his hands on the dog’s member and lets the tip brush along his mouth.

Once.

Twice.

The third time he parts his lips and the tip slots there, warm semen pumping into his mouth.

Castiel lets it fill until the flavor is over pouring and then he swallows it down. He feels it run down his throat and more is coming, a steady pulsing as Halen pants above him. His jeans are uncomfortable and he shifts his legs to try and make room. A faint drag of fabric along the head of his erection is too much and Castiel comes with a shiver.

Once the excitement of arousal fades back Castiel is struck with a deep shame. He yanks his hands from the dog’s member and rushes to the bathroom. Heaving over the toilet he tries to make himself vomit. Tears burn in his eyes as he prays desperately for forgiveness. He can’t make himself be sick and he slides to the cool floor trembling and covered in dog semen as he gives over to sobbing. Castiel has never done anything so wrong in his life before and it makes him cry hard. He wants to run to the church and confess everything he’s done. He wants to be punished until he is worthy of forgiveness. Halen comes padding into the bathroom and whines, dropping to lie beside Castiel and nudging his hand with his nose. The dog seems worried and Castiel absently pets his head. It’s not Halen’s fault, he doesn’t know any better.

Castiel drags himself from the floor and scrubs himself in the sink. He takes off his stained shirt and washes it too. He wrings it out and leaves it in the back yard to try. He zips his hoodie up high and it hides his missing shirt. Castiel goes home and right to bed, claiming that he feels sick.

 

He heads downstairs for breakfast the next morning after a long shower where he scrubbed until it hurt. 

At the place where he sits for meals he finds a cell phone waiting for him.

“You’re always running around with the dogs to look after so I decided to get you one.” His mother explains pertly as she puts together breakfast. Castiel automatically gets the dishes out to set the table and Gabriel wanders in while he works.

“Help your brother,” their mother commands and Gabriel fetches the cups. While they set he catches sight of the new phone and snatches it up.

“Little Cas growing up so fast!” He teases and immediately starting doing something in the settings. Castiel frowns at him but doesn’t care enough to try and stop him, Gabriel has the most fun when you let him see he was annoying you. So Castiel sets the table and gets his phone back when they sit down to eat.

Castiel is sat down after the meal for a long talk about responsibility and trust. This enforces the belief that his parents can’t track his phone as closely as they can the computer.

Gabriel comes around when Castiel is putting on his shoes to go walk Benton.

“So the password is John14:1, predictable as ever dear mom and dad,” he announces and Castiel just gives him a dirty look.

“All you have to do is go into the app and turn it off and then clear your history, you can set it to clear only a hour so if they do look it just looks like you weren’t on it. Just say’n is all,” Gabriel shrugs and wanders off and Castiel frowns after him. It’s about as close as he’ll ever get to an apology for the bestiality e-mail image he figures. Gabriel never outright apologies for things but rather offers favors or gifts.

Castiel looks down at his phone while he walks Benton. He turns the safety app off and on a few times and his parents never seem to notice. He goes after lunch to walk Halen. He can barely look at the dog but he takes him on his walk dutifully but keeps a close eye on the animal as he pours him more food and fresh water.

At the end of the day Castiel lies in his bed and stares at the search site on his phone, the cursor blinking as it waits for him to enter something. Biting his lip Castiel considers his options. He doesn’t want a video with sound and images would be a dead give away. Castiel does read a great deal though. If he was caught looking at a page of words he doubts anyone would think anything of it. Swallowing nervously he enters a few things and finds a well-known fiction archive. It’s for original writing and he’s been on it before looking for more innocent literature. He knows though that there is an adult section and that it can be risqué. Sitting up in his bed he glances at the closed door to his room and enters a few key words, nothing damning just ‘dog’ and ‘boy’ but with the adult search on. It brings up a huge list and Castiel is a little surprised by the sheer amount. He reads the first one and is painfully hard after. Red faced he stumbles to the bathroom and relieves himself, a few jerks is all he needs to release.

Getting back into bed Castiel spends the majority of the night reading stories of boys and men having intercourse with dogs. He reads words like ‘fuck’ and ‘cock’. There are guides too, ‘safe sex’ with dogs and an endless stream of perversion that make it seem far less taboo. Castiel is honestly a little shocked with how many people talk about it online, revel in it and admit to the desire and how good it feels to let it happen.

Castiel spends the next morning thinking about it, about the various justifications and outright essays about it. It seems less terrible in the light of so many people who are positive for it.

 

After breakfast he goes to look after Benton. 

The dog is over eager and yanks on his leash as they walk. When they get back he follows Castiel and every time he bends even slightly the dog is humping him.

Castiel pushes him off but feels the same shameful stir inside him.

“Bad dog,” he tells the Border Collie and goes about refilling the food and water.

When he’s putting away the dog food he knocks over some of the bottles on the shelf and the bitch heat scent rolls on the floor. Benton barks excitedly and Castiel bites his lip.

“I really shouldn’t,” he tells the dog but feels himself getting hard very quickly. Picking up the bottle he reads the label and looks at the over excited dog. Would it be so terrible? No one would know and he’d be able to test himself. The boys in the stories he read loved the feeling of it, they knew right away that they were meant for it.

Would he be the same?

Castiel kneels on the floor and the dog dances around him in excitement. Trembling, he opens his jeans and lets some of it dribble between his thighs. Benton dives in without warning, licking excitedly and the wet wiggling tongue is more then enough, Castiel pulls on his erection a few times and comes with a shiver.

Benton isn’t done though. His tail wags as he pulls at Castiel’s jeans and the boy lets him. The Border collie is smaller the Halen and Castiel could easy push the animal away if need be. Benton jumps around yanking at Castiel’s jeans with his teeth, trying to get him to turn onto his stomach. Castiel bites his lip thoughtfully and then goes, rolling onto his belly. The dog humps at his upturned behind, whining as he pumps away desperately. His paws push at Castiel’s jeans and reaching back Castiel shoves them and his underwear down so his backside is exposed. The dog licks at him eagerly and the feeling jolts through him, the wet tongue feels good. The stories described this, boy realized that deep inside they were meant to be bitches, that nothing else was like a dog taking them. Fucking them.

Castiel lets Benton hump at him for a bit and after a moment he pushes up a little and lifts himself to his elbows and knees. He pressed his behind up so the animal can reach him, can get inside him. 

He jerks when he feels the first shove, the pointed end sliding along his backside. Benton seems to know what he’s doing because the dog grabs at Castiel with his front paws and shoves again. Castiel grunts when the dog hits home. The small pointed end worms it’s way in with a slight burn. Wet spurts of dog semen make the way slick as Benton starts thrusting with a wild determination. His paws lock hard on Castiel’s hips and the animal pounds away on his backside. Castiel rests his forehead on the linoleum floor and just focuses on the feel of the animal inside him. He can feel the wet sticky member moving within his body, the friction of it is startlingly good and it draws unexpected sounds from Castiel. Soft moans and jolted whimpers.

“Fuck me,” the words are dirty and disgusting but Castiel whispers them anyway. He feels like things like guilt and shame are far away and they can’t touch him right then.

The dog stops too soon and he jumps away, his smaller phallus pulling free but with enough sting to make Castiel jerk. He rolls on his side and takes hold of himself. The boy lasts a few thrusts and then spills with a shudder.

Castiel gets up and cleans the room, his shirt is come stained again but he can zip up his sweatshirt again. His backside feels strange and slippery, wet in a way Castiel can’t decide if he likes of not. He gets home and showers again before going about his day. In the afternoon he goes back to the apartment and lets Benton out again, afterwards he lets the dog take him a second time. Then he walks to Mr. Winchester’s house and lets Halen out. They go for a short walk and the dog won’t stop sniffing his backside. The dog whines and paws at him, tries to jump up but Castiel evades him this time and doesn’t let the dog corner him again. He walks home for dinner and then over to let Benton mount him one more time. The dog pounds away at him just as eager as the first time and Castiel likes it. He likes the burn and wet feeling of it. Her stokes himself while the dog uses him as a bitch.

Afterward he goes over to let Halen out and the dog spends the entire time trying to get back in and gain access to Castiel. He’s tempted but in the end he doesn’t let him, Benton is a smaller dog and Castiel had held the thick length of Halen in his hands, the sheer size of it was deeply intimidating.

By the end of the day Castiel curls up on his bed and falls asleep quickly, he feels worn out even though all he did was kneel.

 

Come morning he’s more tender and his feels the well of shame working its way through him. Castiel had gone through this once when he realized he liked men more then women. 

It just was the way it was and so he eventually accepted it as a wrong part of him. He couldn’t change it and this is the same sort of thing. He likes the feel of a dog taking him, he likes to be a bitch. Its just that way. 

He visits Benton, puts down a towel on the kitchen floor before he gets on his hands and knees and lets the dog use him as a bitch. He jerks off after and comes to the feeling of dog semen running down his thighs. It’s almost a service really, Benton is much more calmer then he had been a few days ago. Castiel knows that regular mating is good for unfixed dogs. He just being a good dog sitter really.

Castiel’s mother calls him while he’s walking over to see Halen and tells him a church friend wants him to run over to her house and let her dogs out since she won’t be able too. Castiel does so and when the male dog wants to mate him he lets him. Kneeling in the backyard under the cover of a porch Castiel hurries to get his jeans down so the dog can have him. The excited canine pounds hard into Castiel, it’s quicker then usual and his strength knocks Castiel forward on his elbows. He’s bigger then Benton and the length of his cock is thicker. It makes Castiel feel the friction even more and he’s a mess with how good it feels. The golden Labrador weighs more then Benton too and he used his weight to pull Castiel into each lunge. It feels a little like not having control and he likes it. He likes it a lot. Biting his lip he clenches his eyes closed and just lets the dog ride him.

“Please,” he whispers softly and the dog just keeps pounding away, small powerful jabs that move the length inside Castiel. It rubs along him on the inside and Castiel has never felt anything quiet like it. He presses his head to his forearm and tries to keep still so the dog can use him. What he’s doing is good, it’s for the dogs and there is nothing wrong with helping them out.

He comes quickly and it’s one of the most intense releases he’s had before. His thighs are trembling and his struggles to breath evenly. His fingers barely skimmed his erection before his spilt all over his palm. Swallowing a gasping sound Castiel is desperate to stay quiet as the dog turns and yanks out of him. It pulls painfully for a second but then the pressure gives way and he can feel watery semen splash down his thighs. Distantly he can hear people in their yards down the street, the occasional sound of a car on the road and here he is in a porch with dog semen inside him. 

He pats the good boy on the head and walks home, feeling the wet slippery mess of his behind and deciding he likes it after all.

The feel of the bigger dog makes him wonder about Halen, if the larger dog would feel even better. What it would feel like to be fucked by the dog, to have a knot truly locked inside him. The thought makes him half hard. Mr. Winchester will return in four days so if Castiel wants to be bred by Halen he needs to do it soon. Halen is a big dog though and Castiel knows it will hurt and possible to damage him if he isn’t careful. He reads about it on his phone and eventually sneaks a small bottle of Vaseline from the bathroom. Going to look after Halen that night he feels jittery but in a good way. Castiel wants to do this and no one will know what he’s doing, the dogs like it so it’ll be fine.

Halen is over excited when Castiel lets him outside, he has to command the dog out and close the dog before the animal will go and relieve himself. Once Halen is out Castiel puts down a towel on the kitchen floor and carefully strips down. He leaves his shirt on since it hangs low and will hopefully protect his sides from scratches. One thing he doesn’t like is the ache that scratches leave. The golden lab had left long red scratches on his waist that were still sore.

Dipping his finger into the Vaseline he wrinkles his nose at the slimy feel of it but carefully kneels down and presses it against himself. Coating the rim generously first he pushes in and tries his best to slick the inside as well. Castiel manages three fingers into himself before Halen barks loudly outside. Stumbling to the door Castiel wiped his hand clean and then let the dog in. Halen twists around him immediately, sniffing his backside enthusiastically with his tail wagging. Castiel wonders if the other dog’s seed is still inside him and if Halen can smell it. The idea makes him shiver. He’s already hard and aching from fingering himself and so he goes down on his knees right away. Halen jumps at him, knocking him down and his weight is more then Castiel can hold. The dog forces him to the ground and for some reason that excites Castiel even more. Dropping onto his hands he spreads his thighs as Halen humps at him. The big dog is clumsy but determined and his thick paws curl around Castiel’s middle as the dog yanks him back into the humping. The pointed end hurts when it jabs his thigh and Castiel reaches between his legs to hurriedly help Halen find his entrance.

When the dog’s pointed cock catches the rim the burly paws around Castiel suddenly grip painfully tight and then the dog slams deep into him. It burns and Castiel cries out too loudly, he tries to arch away but Halen is too strong and Castiel sobs out as the dog viciously forces himself into his body. It’s far too big and it hurts as the animal takes him. He tries to get away but the floor is slippery and the dog refuses to let go of him. The length is filling out to fast and the dog is shoving too roughly. Castiel struggles to get away but Halen won’t let him. He just keeps thrusting hard and the cock inside him is getting too big already. Castiel claws at the floor and tears burn in his eyes as Halen’s knot swells up on the inside of his body. It feels like an eternity before the dog slows down. His paws loosen and let Castiel go and the boy drops to the floor. His backside jolts in red-hot pain and he’s forced to stay up, to keep himself poised in the air with Halen’s thick length in him. Castiel wipes the tears of his face and he sucks in a shaky breath as he fees the massive thing in him throb. He can feel it pulsing on his insides and he shivers on the floor as Halen pants above him. The dog turns awkwardly and Castiel scrambles to keep them together as the dog twists them so they face away from one another, tied was the term in the breeding books. 

Castiel is truly tied with the dog, they are locked together until the knot goes down. He feels raw but the act of what he’s done and the feeling of the cock inside him are enough. Castiel reached to stoke himself and eventually he rests his shoulders and head on the floor so he can use both hands on himself. He comes three times before Halen comes free. He gives a sudden hard yank and Castiel can’t muffle the yelp that comes from his mouth as the knot pulls out and the long length slides out of him. His thighs are aching and he slumps to the floor. Lying there for a long moment his gaze catches on Halen’s length and Castiel’s eyes go round. The thick cock is the width of his wrist! It’s the biggest erection he’s ever seen before and makes him shiver to know that it was in him. When he sits up there is a mess of semen leaking from his hole, he feels tender and opened wide. It hurts to touch himself there but he can’t see any blood. Still Castiel limps home and tells his mother that the dog knocked him over and hurt his hip.

 

The next morning Castiel is truly sore and each step makes him wince. He walks the dogs very slowly and lets none of them have him.

By the next morning he feels better so he lets Benton mount him. The medium dog feels good but it’s nothing like the intensity of Halen. Benton’s knot isn’t big enough to tie but it pulls on the rim of his entrance every time the dog thrusts. Castiel likes the feeling he decides.

Two more dogs are added to his walking and one old lady needs him to feed and run her dog while she’s on vacation but sadly one dog is female and the other two are fixed. Castiel thinks it’s a shame since one is a German shepherd and he’s close to Halen’s size.

Castiel goes back to Benton’s place and lets the dog use him three times in a row. Afterwards he cleans everything up and airs out the room. Miss Meg arrives that night and pays Castiel asking if he took special care of her dog. Castiel still isn’t sure what she means so he just lets her know he did his best. Benton is calm when he greets her and for once he’s not trying to hump her and she seems very pleased by that. She gives Castiel a large tip and promises to call him again if she needs a sitter.

Castiel doesn’t understand but he smiles and thanks her.

 

That night he doesn’t mean to let Halen take him again but the dog is insistent about it. He keeps sniffing Castiel, pressing his nose against his backside and trying to jump on him. 

Castiel has the Vaseline in his pocket and he only has two days before Mr. Winchester returns so he gets down on his knees and lets Halen fuck him. The dog is just as rough and it still burns but Castiel is more prepared for it. He sobs but but takes it, he feels proud of himself for not trying to get away as Halen pounds into him.

“G-good boy,” he tells the dog with a whimper, Halen feels so huge inside him and Castiel drops his head to the floor as he’s taken. Halen is mating him like a bitch, trying his hardest to breed Castiel full of puppies. It’s a strange thought but it makes him feel good so Castiel imagines it while the dog fucks him. He imagines his belly heavy with puppies squirming and he strokes himself to an orgasm before Halen even slows down.

Panting afterwards he lies on the floor and Halen licks at his neck and chin. Reaching back he pats the dog on the head.

“Good boy, you’re a good boy”.

It’s the truth after all.

Castiel is sore after but he manages to let Halen breed him each day until Mr. Winchester returns. With a sad goodbye he leaves for the last time, feeling a secret thrill that Mr. Winchester has no idea that Halen had just bred him only an hour ago on the kitchen floor.

 

The month passes and Castiel keeps mating with dogs. 

Few people have unfixed male dogs big enough to breed him but Castiel works enough that he has at least one male to fuck him every day. None of them are a big as Halen but he still likes them. They like him in return as well, when dogs he’s mated with see him walking by they always rush to greet him excitedly. People say he has a special way with them and his mother tells him she is proud of him. 

While walking back from the library one night a dog he’s looked after comes and finds him. It’s a mixed dog that is on the large side, black and white with long fine hair. His tail wags as he bounds up to Castiel. When his owners had left they had warned Castiel that the dog liked to escape. He never ran away from Castiel however, but clearly he’s run away from home tonight.

“Bad boy Grant,” Castiel tells him and takes his collar to lead him home through the park. Grant whines and tries to nudge at Castiel. The red tip of his cock is poking out and Castiel knows what the dog wants.

Looking around Castiel notes that no one is in the park, it’s a weekday and the air has a bit of a chill to it. Glancing at the dog Castiel hesitates because it’s dangerous to do something outside a locked door, but he has let dogs mate him on decks and behind fences before. Letting Grant’s collar go he walks down a path with thick trees. The sun is low and the streetlights are on so Castiel leaves the path. There are many hidden places in the park, kids like to make forts in the area and from his childhood Castiel knew them well. He found a well-buried one, tucked nice and far with the park wall on the one side, it was impossible to see and hard to reach.

Feeling nervous but a bit like a deviant he knelt down and Grant whined eagerly. Castiel had mated that morning so he just pushes his jeans around his thighs and gets on his hands and knees. Waiting is the key he’s learned, patiently letting the eager dog sniff and mount him.

Grant is too excited but after a bit of fumbling he gets it right. The first hard jerk makes him gasp, the dog is fairly big and Castiel can really feel him as he jabs into him. The cock opens him up and Grant fucks hard and fast. The dog wants to knot but he’s not going to stay in on his own so Castiel goes to his elbows and reaches between his legs. He wraps his fingers around the very base and holds it inside himself. After a bit Grant stops thrusting and rests on his back, panting as his length engorges inside Castiel. It feels good, hot and wet and he wants to jerk himself off but one arm braces himself and the other holds the dog cock inside him. So Castiel has to wait it out, feeling the faint pulsing inside him. He missed Halen and wishes he had another large dog like him but Grant still feels good. Castiel holds him in until he dog starts to struggle. He yanks out with a painful burn but pleasure quickly takes over again. Dog semen drips out of him as Castiel takes hold of himself and comes, his hand is wet from holding Grant’s cock and the dog’s semen slicks his own erection.

He expects the dog to wander off but Grant stays in the little hide away, settling in the dirt to clean himself. After watching for a moment Castiel crawls over to him. Red faced he pushes the dog’s muzzle and leans in to lick the dog’s still enlarged cock. It tastes strange but the act of licking it makes Castiel feel good so he keeps doing it. Eventually he works the tip into his mouth and he sucks on it. A few wet spurts come out but Grant gets up soon after and leaves. But the taste of him lingers in Castiel’s mouth long afterwards.

 

When Mr. Winchester asks Castiel to look after Halen again he is thrilled. 

In his excitement Castiel doesn’t even think to be wary until he’s at the house and Mr. Winchester is still there. The boy freezes at the back door, blinking at the man in surprise.

“I’m sorry, I thought you had left,” he stammers but Mr. Winchester waves him into the house anyway.

“It’s fine, come in, I wanted to show you something.”

Now Castiel is nervous and he glances around with mounting fear. Halen is locked in the bathroom, he can hear the big dog pacing and whining. Castiel walks into the living room and perches on the edge of the couch when Dean motions for him to. He takes the chair that is facing Castiel.

“So Charlie steals my beer,” the older man says with an annoyed tone and Castiel blinks at him before placing who Charlie is.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know-“ he stops his apology when Mr. Winchester holds out a hand to cut him off.

“Don’t worry. I’ve known and we’ve argued about this for years so I figured I’d catch her in the act,” the way he says the words means something significant. It’s in his tone but Castiel doesn’t understand at all. He stares at the floor and tries to figure it out and after a pause Mr. Winchester leans back in his chair and announces “So I set up a camera in the kitchen while I was gone”.

Jerking his head up, Castiel feels his eyes go wide as terror pours into him. The man looks back at him with a brow raised and Castiel knows in that instant. Tears come and he covers his mouth to muffle his sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please don’t tell my parents.”

“That you were fucked by my dog?”

Castiel leans over, head between his knees as he sucks in gasping breathes as humiliation waves over him and his tears fall. He can’t breath right and his voice is broken and hitched as he begs the man not to tell anyone.

Mr. Winchester is just watching him, scrutinizing Castiel as he sits there and cries his eyes out. It was easy to let shame go once he was doing it but now he’s been caught and someone knows what he’s done. Someone knows.

“I take it this is something that happens often, what with you looking after dogs all summer. Halen wasn’t the only one was he?”

Castiel doesn’t want to answer, he wants to run away but if Mr. Winchester follows him, if he tells his family. Castiel just nods his head and closes his eyes.

“Do you let all sorts of dogs fuck you baby?” The endearment confuses Castiel and he peers at the man through tears. When he gets up Castiel flinches but he just sits beside Castiel, too close but there is nowhere for Castiel to go. “Tell me,” he commands in a firm voice and Castiel does. He talks himself hoarse explaining every detail he can remember. It’s like a dam that broke and now he can’t stop it. He says things he’s never said before, terrible dirty things.

“I like it, like being b-bred. I like it a lot, Halen is the only one who really ties with me, the r-rest could still pull out after but Halen never could. He bred me for real.”

“Just like a bitch?” Mr. Winchester asks, his voice is strange but he doesn’t look angry or disgusted so Castiel nods. “You like the thought of it? Of being a bitch for a dog?”

Red faced with a stray tear still trickling he nods his head.

“A good boy like you, from a good upstanding family, bet you never even miss church?”

Castiel doesn’t understand why it matters but he nods his head. They all attend church as a family every Sunday.

“When I first met you I thought you were a little strange you know, people talk about super religious families like yours, they say things. I wondered if you were weird but I don’t think so anymore” the older man explains, his tone strangely kind.

“W-Why,” If anything Castiel is more strange and weird for what he does. He knows people talk about his family. Most of his school makes fun of them or is just as stern and devote.

“A pretty boy like you, going so far just to take care of dog, just to feel good. That the most normal thing I can think of.”

“W-What?” Castiel blinks as the man sits closer, he can smell aftershave and feel heat coming off Mr. Winchester, he’s that close. It makes him feel embarrassed and he ducks his head even as the man lets their thighs touch. 

“Every teenager has done something like this, explored in some crazy way. It’s a rite of passage pretty much. It would be strange if you didn’t honestly.”

“Really?” It seems outlandish but Mr. Winchester would know better then him and Castiel peeks up at him.

“Yeah.”

“I wanna show you this,” he tells Castiel and turns the TV on, the video is already on and paused and Castiel can see himself. The video starts and he watches as he lets Halen out and strips down. The first time they did it plays out and Castiel is humiliated all over. He keeps glancing over to Mr. Winchester and the man is watching the video intently. He doesn’t look angry or disgusted and Castiel just sits there feeling trapped and surreal. Halen is whining in the bathroom still.

“Could you show me?” Mr. Winchester asks once the video is done and Castiel doesn’t understand. “Would you mind if I watched you get bred by Halen? I don’t mind that you look after him like that at all. Some people might but not me, we can keep it a secret?”

Castiel knows he doesn’t want anyone to watch him but he very desperately wants Mr. Winchester to keep it all a secret so he nods his head. Very timidly he unbuttons his jeans and Mr. Winchester is watching him too keenly, it makes his hands shake.

Warm hands cover his and the older man slides off the couch to kneel on the floor in front if Castiel.

“Don’t be afraid. There’s nothing wrong here. The truth is I think it’s amazing, I like that you get bred, I think it’s hot as fuck,” the swear makes Castiel flush but something in him immediately likes that the man thinks he’s hot. It’s not a term that Castiel has ever heard used to describe him and he manages a weak smile as he opens his jeans.

“I’m going to get Halen, do you need something to make it go easy, lube?”

Castiel shakes his head and meekly pulls the Vaseline tube he brought with him.

“Smart boy” Mr. Winchester praises and flashes another warm smile. “Do you need to work yourself open, finger yourself so you can take it without hurting yourself?”

Once again Castiel flushes red and shakes his head in negative. It takes longer but he manages to choke out the truth. He’s also looking after another unfixed male dog, not as big as Halen but big enough and Castiel had just visited him an hour ago. He’s still wet and opened up from it.

“A busy kid huh?” Mr. Winchester has a brow raised but he’s only teasing Castiel. When he goes to let Halen out, Castiel quickly takes his jeans and under wear off. He leaves his shirt and hoodie on, pulling them low to hide his nakedness. It was one thing for the dogs to see him but it’s different with Mr. Winchester, letting him see Castiel bare wouldn’t be right.

Halen comes rushing to greet him, jumping up and down excitedly and almost immediately going to Castiel’s backside. His nose is cold and his tongue makes the boy jump. There is seed from the dog earlier and Halen licks at it before starting to jump up, trying to knock Castiel down.

While he gets down on his knees Mr. Winchester comes back and stands in the doorway watching. Ducking his head meekly Castiel leans over the couch seat and Halen jumps on him. The dog is humping already, whining and over eager. Halen is bigger then most dogs Castiel mates with so it takes a bit to find the right position to meet properly. But the pointed end of his cock hits Castiel in the right place and he tilts his hips at the perfect time. The long thick length makes him cry out and he clutches as the couch as Halen’s paws go tight and the dog starts to really pound him. The member inside him is spurting warm seed and it’s growing by the second filling out with each thrust and Castiel whimpers at the feel of it. Halen feels good and Castiel lays compliant under him, the dog’s motions are jerking his body forward and back.

“God, look at you getting fucked,” Castiel starts a little, looking over at Mr. Winchester as the man watches Halen breed him. “You’re amazing sweetheart, looking after Halen, being his bitch and taking his dick. Look at him fucking you, he loves it.”

Castiel can’t look at Mr. Winchester’s face but the words do make him feel good as much as they do embarrass him. Halen’s knot is getting to big know and it hurts a bit when it comes out and forces it’s way back in.

“I-I like it-t too. I like being b-bred. I want to have his p-puppies,” Castiel admits and Mr. Winchester looks very pleased but the words, he nods his head and smiles at Castiel.

“You’d be a great bitch, a dog boy filled up with puppies.”

A strong jolt of pain makes Castiel yelp but then Halen is shoving the knot back in. His paws dig hard as he pushes insistently and after a second the knot goes suddenly. Castiel jerks as the thick thing goes inside him and stays there, pulsing. The dog slows down and eventually he’s just resting on Castiel’s back, panting hard. He wants to reach under himself but he can’t forget that Mr. Winchester is there and so he hides his face and shivers. He can feel the massive knot inside him, pulsing as it pumps him full.

Castiel is so focused on the sensation that when something brushes his thigh he jerks. Mr. Winchester is suddenly right there beside them, kneeling down. His warm calloused palm curls around Castiel’s erection and the feeling of someone else’s hand on him makes him come. Castiel stares at the man as he does, trembling with a dog on his back as he spills semen on the carpet. Mr. Winchester just watches him, looks right back as he strokes Castiel through his climax.

“You looks so pretty baby, never seen anything like you before,” the man tells Castiel with a soft kind tone and Castiel can’t help but hide his face in the couch cushion. Mr. Winchester unbuttons his own jeans and Castiel peeks red faced as the man touches himself. His cock is full and thick, Castiel has only seen his own and glimpses of his male siblings before. Seeing someone else feels dirty and forbidden.

More so when Mr. Winchester masturbates.

He shoves into his fist and swears softly, looking at Castiel and his exposed skin. The hoodie covers his upper body but when Halen gets down and turns the curve of his backside and his legs can be seen. His own erection remains, the climax has taken the need away but his body still wants more.

“Such a pretty boy, such a sweet little bitch,” Mr. Winchester mutters and Castiel hides his face in embarrassment again. He hears Mr. Winchester give a deep groan and feels something wet on his thigh. Peering down he can see the older man’s semen on his skin. In between them Halen’s own watery seed is dripping steadily but somehow it’s Mr. Winchester’s seed that looks dirty and wicked. Castiel feels his face burn and his own cock twitch at the sight of it.

Mr. Winchester touches him again, takes Castiel in his hands and strokes him until he spills once more.

Castiel wonders if he can do it a third time just as Halen unexpectedly gives a tough jerk. He cries out and the dog pulls again, the pressure burning but then the knot gives way and the length slides out of him. Just like before he feels impossibly open, his little hole feels stretched permanently and Castiel shivers.

Mr. Winchester’s gentle fingers make him start but the man makes soothing sounds. One hand strokes Castiel’s back while the other touches around his rim. The man is kneeling beside him and leans over to peer at Castiel’s exposed body.

Trembling Castiel pulls away and sits down, pulling his shirt over himself as he sobs.

“Hey, easy baby, it’s ok,” the man tells him, reaching out to cup Castiel’s face with both hands and make him look up. Mr. Winchester is in front of him now and he peers down at Castiel with a worried look that makes the boy confess.

“I’ve never even kissed anyone, and you touched me-” Castiel can’t even say the word out loud and he feels humiliated and exposed. The dogs where different, this is another person, someone who saw something very private and people are supposed to wait for marriage for this.

“I’m sorry honey, I didn’t realize. You just seem so grown up,” Mr. Winchester replies and tilts Castiel’s face a bit more before leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth. His lips feel dry but then he opens his mouth and it feels wet then, Castiel’s not sure how to or what to do as the man presses his tongue along Castiel’s lip. He kisses him again, a quick light kiss that he follows immediately with another. He kisses the corner of Castiel’s mouth and his cheek and chin, his nose and brow all in quick succession. The older man gently pulls him into his arms and lap, curling Castiel close in a way that feels good and safe.

“I’m gonna look after you darling, gonna show you all these things. Together we’ll figure them out ok?”

“Not supposed to,” Castiel replies weakly. He knows it’s not a law, his older brothers have had girlfriends. Gabriel has had sex before many times, his parents have caught him on more then three occasions. They always scold him for it and his mother gets mad but it’s not much different then when Gabriel gets in trouble in school. Maybe this could be ok then? Something mostly just mischievous rather then a horrid unforgivable sin.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be our secret. Just me and you. Well I guess Halen too but he won’t tell,” Mr. Winchester says and Castiel smiles at the silly statement. “I think we can have fun, all sorts of fun together though, what do you think?”

Castiel isn’t sure really. He does like being with dogs and he likes it now with Mr. Winchester holding him close. But it was embarrassing to be touched or see the man touch himself. Castiel’s not sure about it but he is already a little curious. He wonders how Mr. Winchester’s cock would feel inside him. He questions if the man can teach him things that Castiel is certain he won’t learn anywhere else. He’d never look it up on his own or ask anyone but maybe if he just lets him do it he can learn that way?

Biting his lip Castiel gives a weak nod and Dean offers him a bright charming smile that makes him look very handsome.

“N-no one will know?”

“No one. Don't worry, everyone has secrets.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Castiel is eagerly bred by Dean's dog Halen.

Castiel tries not to be obvious when he goes down the stairs, casually making his way to the door. His mother, however, is long trained to pick up on these things. Gabriel and Lucifer have honed her skills over the years.

“You’re going out this early?” She comments, more attention to the book on her lap than on Castiel though. He's always been the good child and his parents allow him more freedom. Castiel knows he should feel more guilty about it, but he finds the emotion absent. He's not perfect and he won't be cowed for that. 

“I wanted to walk Halen twice tonight, he’s been very energetic with the warm weather,” he explains, keeping his voice even while he slips on his shoes. Bending down to put them on makes him shiver almost but Castiel is good at hiding his reactions now. There was a time when he was a twitching mess, but he has since smoothed out. His awkward phase as his father termed it, thinking it merely hormones that had made Castiel a fumbling mess.

“Be back before nine, your father wants to go through university applications with you tonight.”

“Yes mother,” Castiel agrees, not giving away that he has no intention of going anywhere but the university he’s already picked for himself. They won’t like it and certainly not the career he wants so he remains quiet on the matter.

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye dear,” his mother chimes automatically, already lost in her book again.

Castiel heads over to the Smith house and picks up their labradoodle Missy. They walk three blocks and Castiel returns her to her yard. If his face is red it’s easy to blame it on the warm weather. The Vickerson’s have a bulldog that’s waiting in the yard already and Castiel calls him to the gate. He clips the leash and takes him for a shorter walk, returning the dog and making sure he has water left out for him.

From there Castiel walks over to Dean’s house.

It’s a short walk but it feels long to him.

 

Going around the backyard he can hear Halen barking excitedly and Dean hollering at him to calm down. It makes him more embarrassed because Halen knows already. Dean’s fence is high and Castiel feels like he’s sneaking off somewhere forbidden as he slips into the yard and walks over to backdoor.

He doesn’t have a chance to knock before Dean is opening the door and grinning at him. The man winks and smirks at him and Castiel wants to remain unaffected, but Dean gets to him in a way that no one else can. His eyes are too distracting, too knowing, and Castiel finally looks away, red-faced and utterly obvious as his shoulders shake and his fingers twist the hem of his t-shirt.

“Poor baby,” Dean chuckles and steps back so Castiel can come in. Once the door is closed Dean reaches out and cups Castiel’s face, the boy unable to not nuzzle into his palm affectionately.

“How do you feel?”

“Dirty, wicked, sinful,” Castiel listed breathlessly. He could hear Halen whining in the living room, no doubt in his kennel because he gets too enthusiastic around Castiel now. They were working to train him to be more obedient, but he had always been an excited dog.

“How long have you worn it?” Dean asked, dropping his hand down and stepping close to him in order to reach back and cup Castiel’s backside, squeezing as his fingers dug and pressed against the plug inside him.

“All week like I promised.”

“Have you touched yourself?”

Castiel shook his head in negative.

“Not once?”

“No,” Castiel assured, voice timid with how badly he wanted it. His body was wound up and frustrated in a way he had never been before. Castiel wasn't used to being denied sexually, between Dean and the dogs he looked after Castiel was usually well used. 

“No other dogs, no licking or mounting, nothing?”

“No,” the teenager replied sharply, his voice almost desperate. Dean smirked at him and reached to cup his face again.

“Such a good boy.”

Castiel felt something in him relax at the words. They had picked the term together, the words ‘good boy’. At first Castiel hadn’t thought it would work but as the months went by and settled into years Dean always used the term to praise him, to tell Castiel he had done well and now it seemed like a spark being lit. It always felt a touch blissful to hear it.

In everyday life the term came up on the rare occasion, someone in his family would call him it and it was meant to be taunting but Castiel would feel something in the pit of him twist happily, a knee jerk reaction. But no one could make him squirm as strongly as Dean. He usually said it with his hand on Castiel’s cheek, a physical touch but not necessarily sexual.

Something in this secret thing they did together freed the teenager in a way nothing else in his life had ever come close to. It was addicting to Castiel, the only place in his life where he wasn't expected to be anything. Dean had always let Castiel decided what he wanted, had supported him, and never expected any sort of perfection from Castiel. It was his safe place and Castiel couldn't imagine not having it, not having this dirty disgusting shameful secret that was euphoria for him.  

Castiel pressed into the touch and then slid down. He braced himself with his hands on Dean’s thighs as he got on his knees and looked up at the man.

“Please,” he asked, knowing how much Dean liked to see him like that, pleading and wide-eyed, poised in front of the man for whatever he pleased. They both knew Castiel would do it too, that he had become so coiled in their games that Dean could easily control him. Castiel had never wanted it any other way. 

It was both terrifying and the closest thing Castiel had ever come to a complete sense of freedom. He gave himself up to Dean so utterly because he trusted the man that deeply.

Dean cupped his face and smiled down at him, an easy smirk with a hunger in his gaze.

“Eager boy,” he teased, turning he reached over and pulled the ‘spare’ collar that hung on the coat rack by the door. Castiel’s collar.

It was a welcomed sensation on his skin, the slide of the leather and Dean’s warm fingers brushing his neck as he did the strap up. The leather was cool but warmed to his skin quickly and the soft chime of the tag began to pull the world away from him, Castiel felt himself letting go of everything outside the house. 

A soft tug had Castiel falling forward, getting on his hands and knees as Dean circled him.

Castiel trembled, his body hard and aching as Dean slowly pulled his shirt off of him. Castiel was compliant but didn’t help as Dean stripped him. Pulling his shoes and socks, his jeans, and then underwear so that Castiel was bare save his collar.

A calloused hand ran along his back, a smooth motion that made him shudder involuntarily. Dean chuckled, low and gravely as his fingers traced Castiel’s back again. Dean took a knee beside him and his other fingers touched the plug in Castiel, pressed it without warning and the vibrator hummed to life.

Castiel dropped his head down and his hands clenched into fists at the sensations inside his body. His hips swayed and he could feel his erection throbbing, it has been so long since he had last come. Castiel was used to it multiple times a day and he felt desperate for the release. 

Castiel wants to beg out loud, to promise Dean anything and everything but when he wears his collar he knows better. Even on the blink of an orgasm, Castiel knows dogs to not talk. He's trained better than such a simple slip up. 

“Poor thing, you need it real bad huh?” Dean asks him with a kind voice, his hand cupping Castiel’s backside and he immediately grinds back on the touch.

“My poor dog, you in heat Cas? Need a good breeding?” Dean talks so easily, like what he’s saying is perfectly normal and Castiel whimpers. It such a shameful thing, a twisted pleasure but Castiel himself had asked for this, had asked Dean to play this role with him. 

“Come on then, let's go find your stud dog,” Dean tells him cheerfully and stands. He pads into the living room and Castiel follows, crawling on his hands and knees with the toy still inside him. 

The vibrator makes him want to come, to just sink into the feeling and get himself off. It’s a struggle not too, to deny himself. Dean would be disappointed and that thought helps Castiel slowly crawl into the living room where Dean waits patiently.

 

A mat is laid out over the rug, a soft fabric that Castiel knows is waterproof. There’s an association with it for him by this point. When the mat is laid out Castiel knows something intense is coming, this won’t be a quick breeding.

They have six hours, but Castiel knows Dean can take that and make it feel like days.

Halen whines in his kennel, the whole thing shaking with his excitement.

Dean doesn’t give him attention but Castiel can’t help but look, locking eyes with him. Halen whines desperately and Castiel answers with his own. There was a time making canine sounds felt silly but now it's easy. His whine in genuine and distressed as he calls to the male that will breed him, eager for it. 

Castiel’s soft whine only makes the dog more eager, scratching at the cage door.

“Easy Halen,” Dean calls, his voice sharp with a command that makes Castiel straighten his shoulders. He’s been on the end of that tone and he’s always felt a shiver of excitement from it. Dean knows it too, sparing Castiel a leer as he reached down to pet him, from his hair down his spine and to his backside. Dean’s fingers turn the vibrator off and slide it free.

A promised, Castiel wore it for a week, taking it out only when it was necessary too.

He feels stretched open wide, like the most intimate parts of his body are visible.

Castiel doesn’t know how to feel about it emotionally but physically his cock drips, frantic for what’s coming and wanting any sensation it can get.

“You feel wet boy? Heat driving you wild?” Dean teases, his fingers rubbing oh so lightly along Castiel’s rim. Liberal lubrication has left him soaked, he’s ready to go, open and dripping. There’s no need to wait but Dean takes his time, light touches on Castiel’s skin to make him whimper.  

“Alright boy, present for me then,” the command makes Castiel obey at once. He’s on his hands and knees and at the words he adjusts his position. He tilts his hips up and spreads his thighs just past his shoulders. He bends his arms and spreads them to match the width of his knees. Lifting his head up, he poses like a dog on a show stage would.

Dean looks down at him, watching with a fond hungry smile.

“Good boy,” he croons, patting Castiel’s face gently before going over to Halen’s kennel. The dog goes wild, barking excitedly as Dean opens the cage.

“Get him!” He calls out and Halen barrels right for Castiel.

He nearly knocks him over running into him, a wet happy dog is in his face, licking his cheek before rushing around him in a circle, tail wagging.

Halen is excited to see Castiel and he knows what he wants. Castiel tries not to moan as the dog dives to his behind, licking and lapping at Castiel’s hole. It feels wet and slick from the lubrication. Castiel feels like his inside are stretched too wide and Halen’s tongue feels like it’s going deeper than ever before.

“Gonna breed you now, have Halen put a nice litter of puppies in you. You like that?” Dean asks and Castiel whines, trying to stay in position, knees spread, hands the same width apart, head up. Like a show dog, like a bitch worth being bred he reminds himself.

His cock aches against his belly drooling eagerly as Castiel wants to cry with how much he wants this. Halen licks over his thigh, along his balls and over the underside of his erection. Once, twice, a third time. Castiel thinks he might come from it but the dog stops abruptly. 

 

When Halen jumps on his back he moans, his head nearly drops but he remembers to keep it up. The dog is still bigger than him, making Castiel feel small under him and it's a feeling he's always loved.

His nails are trimmed, but they still dig into Castiel’s waist, red scratches on his white skin. He’s learned to like the burn of it, to look at the marks later and feel pride that he has them; he’s a good bitch. His cock oozes, a thin stand hanging from the head. 

Halen’s hips are pumping already, over eager as he tried to get himself in Castiel. Urgently, he wants to help him, line them up properly but a bitch can’t do that, a bitch can only take their breeding.

So Castiel chews his lip and waits as Halen shoved and fumble to find the right spot. Some of his lunges hurt, his cock is pointed and the bone in it digs when he jabs. Castiel bears it all as best as he can, feeling the slimy cock slide between his cheeks and then up to his hole.

Halen must feel it too because he suddenly lunges hard, nearly shoving Castiel to the floor, he staggers but stay upright as Halen rams into him. The cock slides from his sheath and straight into Castiel, he can feel it filling him up finally.

After so long without, Castiel sobs out and comes, his own semen spilling on the floor as the dog on him pounds him relentlessly. There something about it, about the feral way that dogs take him that Castiel has becomes fixated on. He liked sex with Dean fucking him fine, but nothing is quite like a large dog on his back, using him. Castiel isn’t there for anything but to be bred, he's just something to be taken to the dogs. 

“You want your puppies Cas?” Dean asked, petting Castiel’s hair as the boy was jerked back and forth by Halen's bulk. The large dog is powerful and it's a thrill to know that if he tried, Castiel wouldn't be able to escape. 

Whining out, Castiel uses whimpers to convey his acceptance, his eagerness. He wants them so bad; he wants a belly full of Halen’s offspring. Castiel is ashamed of how often he’s daydreamed of it. His own little fixation, a sick secret. The idea of his belly growing and a litter of puppies to call his own, to grow breasts and nurse them. It's bizarre but God Castiel wants it so much sometimes. 

That’s why they were mating, that’s why Halen is fucking so hard into him, it’s all for one reason.

To impregnate Castiel.

Every lunge as the cock inside him inflates, filling up thicker in each thrust, is to deposit as much semen as possible. To see Castiel bred. 

Castiel can’t explain why the idea excites him as much as it does, but he can’t deny it. He wants nothing more than to please the animal on him. To be fucked and bred. To answer that most basic instinct. 

It always felt a like a different world, somewhere secure where no one else would find him. Castiel can’t imagine if anyone ever found out about it, but those thoughts are far away now.

Kneeling on the floor of an older man’s house while his dog fucked Castiel, he feels like he’s finally found his perfect place.

He could feel wet warm seed running down his thighs, dripping all over as Halen’s paws dug hard into his sides and the knot plunged deep.

It was filled out now and his poor body was struggling to take it, even as open as he is. Castiel moans and tries not to cry out as the dog pulled on him and shoved hard, trying to force the knot in. The pain grew and Castiel felt tears burn as Halen refused to let up, determined to breed him. 

The knot sank with a sudden give, sliding deep into Castiel as he panted and shivered at the full sensation inside him.

He dropped his head as he gasped in air, feeling the thick bulb throbbing inside his ass.

 

Dean’s hand was gentle but firm as it took his hair and lifted his head. Castiel whined his apology as Halen slowed down on him and eventually his thrusting came to a stop. The dog panted on his back and Castiel tensed his body trying to tighten his muscles around the cock inside him as Halen jumped and turned.

They were ass to ass now, like proper dogs and Castiel was a trembling mess. Tears streaked his face and he could barely hold his own weight up, but he stayed in place. Dean’s hand was soothing as he pet Castiel’s hair and back gently.

“Good bitch. Look at you, milk that knot now, get all that semen,” he murmured and it was another thing entirely the way Dean made him feel.

“You such a pretty thing, a good bitch. We’re gonna make sure Halen breeds you good,” he promised and the praise in his voice did something to Castiel every time. It would burrow into his chest and settle there, lingering for days afterward whether he wanted it to or not. Castiel could be in school working on complicated math and he would feel it suddenly. He could be at the dinner table with his noisy family and the pleasant reassurance was still there.

Halen fucked Castiel used him as he wanted to be used, but Dean was his owner, the man who took care of him. 

It scared Castiel sometimes, how quickly he had come to love this, how fast it became something he knew he would always need. He didn’t know what he would do if Dean ever sent him away.

Blinking tears Castiel looked up at the man and Dean seemed to understand just looking at Castiel, without any words.

“My good boy, my best boy. You do so well,  gonna keep you forever,” he reassured with soothing pets and Castiel whimpered.

He could feel the knot inside him, engorged and pumping semen. It would twitch at moments and Castiel struggled to clench down on it, to get every last drop of it like a good bitch.

Dean’s warm hand reached under him and rubbed his cock, just his palm against the underside and Castiel whined. He wanted badly to hump into the feeling, but it would only make Halen pull and try to get free. So Castiel swallowed and stayed in position, knees spread hands the same width, head up.

Dean chuckled teasingly as he touched him, pressing Castiel’s cock up against his belly and rubbing fast until the boy sobbed out and came.

Wet fingers found his mouth and Castiel sucked blindly, chasing the bitter tasted hungry because Dean liked him too.

 

Halen came free half and hour later with a sudden pull and Castiel couldn’t help but slump to the floor. His thighs and arms ached from holding himself still and he could feel his ass, open and gaping.

“He’s used to you every other day, he had a lot of come saved up for you, a nice big litter hopefully.”

Dean’s fingers touched his rim and Castiel jolted with a whine. A thick plug slid into him, a tail on the end.

“Go play then. “

Castiel managed to get up and romp around for a bit, Halen shaking a toy in front of him and them making Castiel crawl after him. But not too soon Castiel was curled up in the dog bed, resting his sore body for a bit.

He dozed and then was woken by Halen licking at him. The dog tongue lapped around the plug inside Castiel, cleaning up the mess that had seeped out. Dean was on the couch watching TV with a beer, but Castiel knew he was paying attention, he always was.

Castiel crawled over to him, nosing his hand with his face. Dean pats his hair and then looked at him, smiling softly.

Dean pats his hair and then looked at him, smiling softly.

“Ready again huh? Determined to get yourself knocked up?” Castiel felt excitement rolling through him as Dean reached over and slid the plug free. Halen was licking him instantly, slurping on Castiel’s thighs and up into his hole.

When the dog jumps Castiel grunts and nearly fell, not ready for it. But he got them stable and just held on as the dog humps him. Halen got himself in quicker this time around and the feel of the cock fill him made Castiel sigh. He's on his hands and knees, nose bumping Dean's thigh as the man watches them casually. Like its perfectly normal for Castiel to be under a dog, getting bred. 

It was a wet noisy fuck with dog semen getting everywhere. It was running down Castiel’s thighs in long watery lines and every lung of Halen came with a wet slurp.

Castiel just held on as the dog fucked and knotted him a second time.

“Gonna breed you good, pretty bitch like you just has to have some nice pups,” Dean teased, petting Castiel’s hair while the dog mated him.

 

The third time Castiel couldn’t keep himself up, Dean had to slide a footstool that they had bought, the perfect height, under Castiel’s middle to hold him up.

 

The fourth time Castiel was bend over the coffee table his thighs aching as Halen fucked him. He was soaked with sweat and semen, whimpering for every lunge.

 

The fifth time Castiel was bend over the footstool again; Dean holding his hips up while Halen rode him. Castiel was whining pitifully, too full and sore even as he struggled to stay up. He wanted this; he wanted to be bred properly.

 

“Good bitch, doing good, just keep still and let Halen do all the work.” Dean coached him, coaxing Castiel to take a sixth time. Dean gave him something, a dry pill that made it easier, Castiel felt like he was floating as Halen pounded and knotted him that one last time.

“Good boy,” Dean crooned, sounding so sincere that it made Castiel want to cry. He didn’t think he had any tears left for tonight, though. He felt exhausted inside and out, overused but proud of it.

Dean got in the shower with him, Castiel leaning against the wall in a daze as the man cleaned him off. It was part of the post sex play, Dean always doting on him afterward. Sometimes it felt silly but usually it was just Castiel needed. It grounded him and reassured him Dean was there, that it was going to be ok.

Dean asked soft questions about the night, if anything was too much and what Castiel wanted more of. Sleepily he tried to answer, feeling serene and half a world away under the hot water.

Dean helped him get dressed and Castiel headed home, lingering at the back door to hang his collar up and have Dean tilt his chin back to kiss him. Hit mouth was warm and wet, pressing the perfect pressure until Castiel was leaned up against the door, feeling dazed all over.

“Text me when you get home. See if you can’t sneak out and come back. Just to sleep,” he clarified, cupping Castiel’s face with both hands.

“My good boy.”

Castiel nodded his head shakily and stumbled out the door. He knew he could go back in if he wanted. Dean would make up a lie for keeping him late. Part of Castiel was tempted too but it was important to keep up appearances. His parents were waiting to talk about universities with him, not knowing Castiel was going to one across the country where Dean had bought a house. He was going to become a veterinarian.

He was going to become a veterinarian.

Suddenly the idea of lying to them seemed daunting and Castiel stopped at the fence gate, leaning against it exhaustedly. The cars outside seemed too loud and a wave of shame flooded Castiel. He was wearing a plug inside him, to keep the dog semen inside his body. It was dirty and wrong, no matter how much he loved it.

Castiel trembled in mortification and turned around, stumbling back to the house. Without knocking he went in and closed the door, locking it like it would stop everything. Halen bound up to him, licking his face and whining worriedly at Castiel’s tears.

Dean appeared, walking over and kneeling in front of him, shooing the dog away.

“Can I touch you?” He asked and Castiel scrambled from the door, crashing into his chest to cling tightly. There was no explanation for the tears, no rational reason. Castiel knew what they did was illegal and that society would never embrace him for it. Most days that didn’t matter, most days he was fine. But after the intense sessions Castiel would be struck with sub-drop. The first few times had been the worst. Dean had found him books on it and they read them together, talking about it until Castiel felt better. Dean held him tightly, rocking him and rubbing his back, never touching him sexually. 

“Wanna talk?”

“No, I just want to…I’m not sure.” Castiel thought of the breeding, of the desperate want to be carry puppies inside his male human body and it make him shake. 

“A movie or music?”

Castiel shook his head and Dean complied, holding him and rubbing his back as Castiel slowly uncoiled and relaxed his ridged body. They moved into the living room and slumped on the couch together, half laid out on Dean, Castiel pressed his face into the man’s chest and slowly dozed off.

 

He woke to his father’s low voice. Dean was explaining that Castiel had gotten dizzy and asked to rest for a bit before falling asleep.

“I think he’s stressed out, graduation and all that,” Dean guessed and his father gave an affirmative sound. “He can crash on my couch if you want, I don’t mind. Otherwise, we best wake him up and get him home.”

Castiel waited until his father’s footsteps came into the living room. A warm hand shook him and Castiel pretended to wake up. The room was cleaned up and aired out, Castiel on the couch with a pillow and blanket, seemingly innocent.

His father stood in the room Castiel was regularly fucked by a dog in. It felt like a terrible invasion and Castiel immediately wanted him out. 

Standing up, Castiel bid Dean a goodbye and followed his father into the car.

His mom fretted over him and let Castiel crawl into bed after some chicken soup. Snug in his bed Castiel drifted off quickly, one hand lingering over his stomach, imagining that pups were growing there.

 

“You are so fucked up,” Charlie laughed and Dean shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed by what he was doing. They watching the recording, Castiel on his sixth round of knotting, his young face dazed under the marathon fucking.

“You really like this one huh?” She teased, watching Dean’s face more than the video.

“He’s something else,” Dean admitted and brought the laptop closer. “Here it is, watch.”

They both peered carefully at the screen watching as the video feed went blurry and Castiel’s eyes seemed to blink with a light from within for a few seconds. Dean pulled the video back and they watch it again.

“Looks good then,” Charlie surmised and Dean can’t help but grin.

“He’s going to freak out pretty bad, though when he figures out he’s actually pregnant with puppies.”

“Nah, you should see him. Even if it scares him he’ll like it. He wants this. We’ve talked about it for years and he’s always had this fixation on the idea of it.”

“When does he graduate?”

“A month. He’ll be off to university before he’ll notice anything.”

“Where’s he staying?”

“Dorms at first but I’m sure I can coax him to stay with me. I’ll warm him up to it and work on letting him figure it out, leave a few spell books out, some ingredients and shit.”

“He’ll think you're either a new age nutjob or some sort of intense DnD player,” Charlie laughed and Dean rolled his eyes. Of the two of them, Charlie was by far the worse for the roleplaying.

“Whatever. Either way I’ll ease him in.”

“And snatch him up?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Charlie smiled at him, something more soft and genuine.

“I’m glad you found someone.”

“Yeah. He’s my boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love the idea of breeding bitch Castiel.


	3. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds out he's pregnant with puppies and learns how.

Castiel moves from his family home with his mother not talking to him and his father shaking his head in disappointment. But his elder brother Lucifer calls to tell him he’s impressed Castiel ‘grew a pair’ and Gabriel helps Castiel pack and admits he’s surprised with Castiel defying his parents but in a good way.

“I just never saw you as one to go against what they wanted. They decided you should be a doctor so I figured you would,” Gabriel explains lightly, idly watching Castiel pack his room and calling it ‘helping’.

“I want to be a veterinarian. I decided that a while ago and researched schools suited for it. I knew they wouldn’t take the news well but with time they will accept it,” Castiel replied, more focused on what he would keep than anything. Lucifer had left in a great storm with much drama but he still showed up for holidays. Their parents had been riled up for a few years but had eventually accepted Lucifer and through it all, they had never outright disowned him. Lucifer had gone into law and married another man with no intention of children. Their parents had wanted him to take over the family company in pharmaceuticals. Michael had in the end and with time their family had come back together. Castiel was certain with time it would be the same for him.

“You have a place to stay?”

“The dorms for the first year, I’ll find somewhere off campus once I know the area better.”

“Really planned it all out huh?”

“As I said, I knew years ago this was what I wanted. I’ve been awarded a scholarship as well and have already volunteered at the local animal shelter there.”

“All this from walking dogs?”

“It can be surprising I suppose, where our inspiration comes from. I imagine you will eventually stop freeloading from our parents and finally move out one day. Not for any plan they have for you but for your own interests, I keep expecting a bakery or candy store, perhaps a sex shop if you feel the need to be embarrassing.”

Gabriel grinned through the words and nodded his head, staring up at the ceiling and imagining his shop likely.

 

When Castiel’s plane landed Dean was waiting for him. He was leaned against a coffee shop counter, flirting with the cashier. When he saw Castiel he sat up and flashed him a bright grin that made Castiel heart give a sudden jarring beat. Without hesitation, Dean curled a hand around Castiel’s waist and dropped a kiss on his mouth in greeting.

It was the first time they had ever touched in public and Castiel swallowed as Dean kept a hand on his lower back and led them to his car. Castiel was newly eighteen and of age officially. No one knew them in the new city and while there was an obvious age gap, Dean was no longer doing anything illegal by being with Castiel.

For some reason, he hadn’t expected Dean’s behavior to change much but the man surprised him. Dean smirked and flirted with any and everyone as always, but he only ever touched Castiel. A constant hand on his back or a shoulder leaning to his, a gentle bump of his hip. He showed Castiel open affection and kissed him in his dorm hall while people watched. It left Castiel a little dazed but he liked it. Liked the way Dean proclaimed them in a relationship so freely and without a hint of hesitation.

He shared his dorm with two other young men, one a friendly but busy athlete that was never there and the other a quiet chef who was usually on his laptop in the main living room area. Castiel got along with them easily enough but he found more comfort in Dean’s house, helping him unpack boxes and lounging on his couch. There was even a study set up in the spare bedroom, a quiet space for Castiel to do his schoolwork. As the weeks drifted by it felt more like he had moved in with the man than into the dorms.

 

The local animal shelter was a busy place during the open hours but once they closed and most of the staff left and Castiel would help the other workers feed and exercise the animals, cleaning cages and socializing them as they needed. Castiel worked hard and paid attention to everything taught to him. A month in and he was skilled enough to take evening shifts on his own. The shelter was just small enough that a single worker could work through the evening and night. The night shifts paid slightly more and as a student no one questioned Castiel taking them on the weekend.

Down on his hands and knees, Castiel struggled to stay quiet as the newly arrived mutt licked him. He was a large dog with a go lucky attitude; tail wagging as he licked over Castiel’s hole.

The large mixed breed dog in the cage one over had just finished fucking Castiel and his hole was loose and dripping dog come. Long laps of the thick tongue over his sensitive hole made Castile shiver in delight. The dog’s nose dips to sniff at Castiel’s balls and erection, lapping over them a few times before the seep of seed makes him go back to lick Castiel’s ass out more. It’s a shameful pleasure that only dogs can bring him. Castiel loves Dean so very much and sex is good with him but there something about a dog mounting him that just feels so divinely right. Nothing excites him the same way they do.

The mutt takes him suddenly, jumping on his back clumsily. He’s not used to a bitch like Castiel but Castiel has become very good at teaching new dogs how to mount him.

Castiel had known right away that he wanted to be under him and like all the dogs, the mutt could smell that Castiel bred with his kind. The dog is large, more so than usual. He’s not Halen’s size but he’s big and bulky, powerful. Castiel’s knees always went a bit weak for the powerful ones.

The pink pointed tip of the dog’s cock slid between Castiel’s cheeks and he reached back to guide him in. His hole clenched and opened invitingly as the end caught and then slammed into him. Like all dogs, the mutt shoved the entire length in at once. Castiel was jerked on the concrete floor as the animal began pounding him right away. The brutality of a beast, that feral thing that drove Castiel half mad and utterly desperate. Pushing his jeans down around his thighs more, Castiel whimpered as the dog fucked like a machine, powerful thrusts that kept coming without let up. Castiel wasn’t ready for it, he’d expected the dog to need more help lining up so the sudden hard fuck threw him forward and he barely swallowed a moan.

He felt dizzy with the danger of what he was doing, someone could catch him. This was dangerous. When Castiel had sex with dogs Dean was usually there to help him, to keep look out as Castiel was fucked and knotted like a bitch.

But the act of servicing dogs had become too much of a need for Castiel to deny it. It felt like he was a warm tight hole just meant for dogs. A bitch for them to play with, to use as they wanted. Castiel always felt subhuman under a dog, like his mind was more of an animal then man. Whimpering as the mutt rammed into him over and over, Castiel felt right.

The cock in him was swelling steadily, the knot rising. Like a good bitch, Castiel stayed still until they began to knot. He could feel the dog on his back beginning to tie with him, swelling up quickly. The pulsing inside him feel amazing and he sighed softly into the concrete as the dog used him, the thick length inside him growing to incredible lengths.

The massive cock inside him get so big until it finally locks them. Holding them together as the dog pumps all of the semen it has into Castiel’s willing body. It makes him dizzy to think about it, to know what’s happening inside his ass.

The other dogs whined in the kennels all around them as Castiel was made a bitch by the new arrival. Castiel belong there, he felt right down on the ground with a strong male dog on him, breeding the bitch.

Red faced he muffled a moan as he came, thinking of himself as the dog’s female, the one he bred up with pups. Panting, Castiel stared at his semen on the concrete floor. The mutt’s thrusting slowed and he tied, getting down and turning to wait out the knotting.

Once he’s done with Castiel, he gets up and staggered to the next kennel. He let all the unfixed males fuck him. There were six in total and his ass was a sloppy mess at the end. Castiel wore a plug, just to keep it from soaking his pants. He walked down the shelter halls, stomach pumped full of semen.

Dean and Halen would be waiting for him when he got home and Castiel would be taken by them both as well. He shivered in anticipation, eager to keep everyone happy with his body.

Dean was waiting in the parking lot for him when he finished his shift. The glass doors of the entrance reflected his body back at him and Castiel paused to stare at himself. He looked…fuller. He had put on weight clearly. It was normal for college students apparently; going from healthy home cooked meals to fast food as they lived on their own. Castiel hadn’t paid it too much attention previously, Dean certainly hadn’t seemed to notice or make any sort of comments to make Castiel conscious of it.

Now though, Castiel could see a distinct roundness to his stomach. Cupping his belly, he was struck by how much he looked like a pregnant woman. It sent a bizarre thrill through him as he dropped his hands and went to meet Dean in the parking lot. He put the thoughts from his mind for the day but they eventually returned, lingering in the following weeks as he kept noting his body in every reflective surface. Castiel thought maybe he could feel puppies inside him, growing in the safety of his body.

After his morning shower, he examined himself in the mirror, rubbing the little bulge and observing the feel of the weight. Castiel’s palm was spread out over his stomach and he swore he felt a tiny little thump, a kick. Dropping his hand, he fixed himself with a stern look for getting caught up in such silly fantasies and made himself go get ready for the day.

But then Dean started acting weird. When he hugged Castiel his hand curled around Castiel’s hips and dragged over his stomach. A casual caress that stood out to him. Dean did it more then once as well, it became common. While Castiel had never been one to drink, Dean did like his beer and on occasion Castiel would have one.

“Bring me one?” He requested when Dean headed into the house for a new beer. The barbecue was roaring as dinner cooked and the sun set in the sky, a perfect view from their little deck. Castiel was going over his school notes and distracted, but he caught a strange pause in Dean’s walk.

He returned with a glass of water.

“Out of beer,” he explained with a shrug but Castiel knew they weren’t. He had seen four in the fridge just this morning. But he didn’t say anything, accepting the water. When he checked the fridge later the beer was gone and there was only one bottle in the recycle. It was such a strange little thing but Dean wasn’t one to lie to Castiel.

Stretched out on their bed, Castiel stared at the ceiling and wondered.

It was insane.

But Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling.

He laughed at himself for it, mocking his own deluded fantasies. None the less though, he still snuck into the labs at the school. The medical equipment was still new to Castiel but he managed to do an ultrasound. The older system didn’t show him the picture, but rather it printed it out.

Castiel sat in the empty room, staring blankly at the distorted image, tiny little bodies curled up together. Puppies. Four of them.

Inside him.

Castiel had puppies inside him.

 

“I think I’m ill,” Castiel confessed to Dean that night. Fingers gripping the couch so tight they hurt.

The older man stopped dead, a foot barely in the door, his jacket and car keys still in hand.

“Ill? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, he didn’t look caught but rather worried. Castiel thought of the hidden beer and the strange touch.

“I think I’m mentally ill, that the games we play are too much. I… I think I’m pregnant Dean,” Castiel made himself confess. “I think I’m actually pregnant with puppies.”

“Oh baby,” Dean crossed the room and knelt in front of Castiel cupping his face and dragging him in. Halen whined outside, sensing the turbulent emotion. Castiel clutched Dean’s shirt and hid his face, feeling shaken and scared.

“Sweetheart, you’re not sick, baby boy. You are pregnant.”

Castiel closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

“Dean, I’m a man.”

“I know, made it harder but where there’s a will there’s a way,” Dean pulled back and grinned. “Come on,” he took Castiel’s hand and led him into Dean’s study. It had surprised him that Dean had one. He didn’t seem like the sort of man. But he was also very well educated and one of the smartest men Castiel knew. Dean played it off with the way he acted and talked, but he was an intellect.

Castiel sat against the desk, watching Dean open his safe up. Inside wasn’t money or anything Castiel expected. Instead, there were bundles of dried herbs and intricately carved knives. A small wooden bowl was wrapped in cloth and Dean carefully unwrapped it. He collected odd things like this. Had a whole series of them along with books. Some of them centuries old. It was such an unusual thing for a man like Dean to have. But Castiel had long grown used to it.

“My mom passed this on to me, it’s been in my family for centuries.”

He held it gently with both hands walking over to Castiel.

“She always told me you could meet your god through it, imagine my surprise when it turned out to be more then just a story.”

Dean was new age. He never talked much about it but Castiel knew the man believed in paganism and such. It wasn’t that different when Castiel thought about it. Most organized religions were far more zealous. Dean just liked nature and believed in the rhythm of it, in natural order. Castiel found himself realizing he might as well. That feeling under dogs, it was degrading and terrible but it felt like something true. As if the feral nature of animals was something he wanted to worship.

So curious despite his doubts, Castiel peered into the bowl. The worn wood reflecting hundreds of tiny symbols carved methodically. It was gorgeous to look at and had to be worth a great deal of money he realized.

“What does it do?” He asked and Dean smiled at him. A proud sort, like he was pleased Castiel didn’t immediately call him ridiculous. Not that he ever would, Castiel loved this man. 

When a drop of water was just suddenly there in the center bowl Castiel blinked. He felt something inside him jar and he stared at the bowl as it slowly filled, making water from nothing. It was in Dean’s bare hands, his shirt rolled up to bare his firearms. There was no hidden method, no obvious trick. It stopped just before overfilling and Dean lifted it to his lips, drinking it down easily. Half the water was left when he offered it to Castiel.

“This is… witchcraft, the devil’s work.” It seemed so silly to say it, but Castiel was very much caught off guard. He had never seen such a thing before. If it was anyone else, he would have been certain it was some elaborate prank.

“Everyone has a god or goddess, someone that matches them, trust me, Cas. This isn’t the devil or anything like that.” Dean soothed, voice warm but with that underlining command to it. He was telling Castiel to do something and that base thing in Castiel wanted to obey immediately.

Castiel realized then he was doomed either way. Dean was his whole world. He meant everything to him. His studying at the school was a means to an end. Castiel didn’t feel the passion as much as other students did. All Castiel felt the urge for was to be good for Dean and to be under a dog. Dean knew that, he knew that dirty secret and embraced that part of Castiel openly.

Even if this was everything his mother feared, the devil seducing, Castiel falling into sin, he couldn’t deny it. Castiel would never do anything he thought would cost him Dean. The man was his whole life and he made his life worth living.

So Castiel drank the water.

It didn’t taste odd or anything, but after a moment he felt far away. Like he was watching everything happen to someone else rather than himself. The carpet felt thick under him and the room was tilting to the side. The sensations were all muddled and he struggled to sort them out.  

Dean’s arms were warm and welcome, Castiel going into the embrace and holding on tightly to the man. He managed to anchor himself and when Dean moved, he followed. The world was twisting and turning, nothing felt right.

Their bed embraced him like a lover. The comfort of the blanket, warmed from the sunlight coming in from the window, felt perfect. The upsetting aspect of it faded and Castiel just floated, feeling calm and safe. 

He could see specks in the sunlight, drifting about the room lazily. It looked pretty.

Castiel really loved their bedroom, the old wood furniture, and the lush feather stuffed pillows. He rubbed his cheek to one of them and smiled as a very handsome wolf trotted into the room. Dean was gone now but the wolf wasn’t dangerous.

Not if Castiel was respectful.

The massive animal hopped onto the bed gracefully. Its coat was a sleek white and it had amazing golden eyes, peering at Castiel with a knowing look. The wolf knew all of Castiel’s secrets, what he did and what he loved.

It lowered its head to sniff at him, to know him. Castiel rolled onto his back, giving up his throat in offering. The wolf’s wet nose trailed over Castiel’s arm and the sensation of it made his skin prickle. It scented his stomach, seeming to know what was within him, the puppies. Then it moved on, over Castiel’s crotch. He felt himself get hard just from the sight of the powerful beast over him.

The wolf just looked down at him, gold eyes pinning Castiel as he felt himself getting excited, his cock going stiff and he squirmed on the bed.

The beast watched it all and Castiel struggled not to whine out in desperation. He sat up slowly, fumbling as he gently nosed the wolf under his chin, submission and adoration. Castiel wiggled out of his pants and shirt, stripping himself bare because he knew the wolf wanted him to. It felt right, to show this wolf all he was. To offer himself as a bitch. Castiel was a bitch, when everything else was stripped away.

Castiel rolled on his back again, presenting his throat and belly to the animal. He submitted and whined when the wolf sniffed at him, giving Castiel a single little lick, a sign of affection.

Approval for Castiel and all he was, all he loved.

It felt so right, like Castiel had waited his whole life for this moment, like every dog before was in part this wolf. It looked so handsome and powerful, regal and cunning. It looked at Castiel and he felt cowed and a bit in love, utterly respectful. He lowered his eyes demurely, yielding.

He rolled on his stomach, lifting himself to his hands and knees under the animal. He nipped the wolf’s chin again and rubbed his face against his thick warm fur.

In return the wolf twisted, circling so it could inspect his ass, scenting him there. He went down immediately, legs spreading as he offered himself to this wolf. Castiel was trembling in his eagerness, mind overwhelmed with how much he wanted this.

When it licked him, he sighed out, face pressed to the blanket as the wolf lapped at his hole. His cock hung hard and ignored but he didn’t mind that. What mattered was servicing this creature. Castiel could feel the wet seep of dog seed inside him, dripping down his hole. He was recently knotted and still opened up, ready for whatever the wolf wanted to give him.

He struggled not to cry when the would mounted him, Castiel didn’t know why but he felt so grateful immediately. He felt so right and the emotions where over taking him.

Castiel sat up, got onto his hands and knees properly and then struggled to hold the weight large animal. It was much bigger then Halen, larger than any mere dog he had known before.

Castiel felt blessed just to have this beast’s attention. To be worth it’s time.

There was no fumbling like usual, the wolf’s paws went around Castiel’s waist and lifted him, digging into his hips tightly. It left long red marks and Castiel had always loved them when dogs left them.

The end of his cock pressed against Castiel’s hole, the pointed tip dripping and teasing, kissing his rim and making him squirm and beg out. Castiel whined like a bitch, desperate to be taken.

Castiel felt out of control, but it felt so good. He was reveling within it and choosing to submit and loving that feeling that came with obeying.

The wolf growled once, almost like a warning. It rumbled all through the room and right through Castiel, his chest echoed with the sound and he made his body relax and accept what was to come. With a single powerful thrust, Castiel was being opened up and filled.

There was no gentleness. It was feral and rough, a primal claiming. Castiel was taken, choosing to give himself up and the beast on him was taking that. It was pure instinct, pure animalistic behavior and it was glorious. The wolf slammed home into him, burying itself in him.

He clutched at the blanket under him as the massive cock forced its way into his ass, making Castiel’s body open up to receive it. It seemed like it was going to be too big for him to take. It burned and hurt but the wolf was holding on to Castiel to tightly for him to escape. He fought down the urge to try and just accepted his place. He could feel the fur of the wolf’s sheath against his ass and he knew the length was sliding from the animal straight into him, from one home into another. It was only a few seconds, but it felt far longer as Castiel’s body struggled to adjust and take it.

The wolf shifted on top of him and Castiel braced his arms, knowing what was coming. He cried out loudly, sobbing as the beast began to fuck him with a vicious edge. Sure powerful strokes that slammed into him. The large paws on his hips yanking him back over and over.

It was so hard and so quick, just slamming thrusts coming without let up. There was no mercy, only the drive to breed. Castiel was the bitch, willingly he lifted his ass, begging in his mind to be bred. It spilled out of his mouth, he couldn’t keep it in at all, this need.

He wanted puppies, he wanted this wolf to give him his children, to honor Castiel with its offspring.

“Please, please breed me,” he whimpered, chanting it as the animal fucked into him. No human, not even Dean, could make Castiel feel like this. Like an animal, panting and groaning as it was mated, giving into the most base need, letting himself be taken and filled.

The drive to procreate.

The knot pulled at his ass, jolts of pleasured pain each time it forced its way out and then right back in, making his rim stretch too wide. Castiel whined, sobbing and shivering as the knot just kept coming, reminding him of his place, making him submit. The bite of pain was worth it to receive the male's seed, to be given it in order to create new life.

The wolf shoved in hard, paws scratching Castiel’s skin as it pulled him back into the lunge. The knot slid in deep, going further than ever before, down inside Castiel. Until there was no way he wasn’t being bred.

“Thank you,” he sobbed out, feeling the knot pulsing inside him, like a heartbeat. His own cock spurt, sticky white on the bed as his ass clamped on the knot and milked it. Shivering each time it throbbed and spurt inside him.

It felt so good.

So right.

 

Castiel woke in bed, tucked under the blanket snuggly. He felt exhausted as if he worked a hard day. His backside was used, wet and full. Rolling on his back Castiel realized immediately that he was still dressed. He wore his shirt and jeans. He had come in his pants but that didn’t explain the wetness of his behind, the ache of a good knotting.

Sitting up he remembered the wolf abruptly, drinking what Dean wanted and then the wolf had come. He remembered the ultrasound that proclaimed himself pregnant with puppies. It didn’t feel so strange now.

It was hard to describe but the idea that Dean was crazy for believing in strange things was far away now. It made sense. Castiel was pregnant with puppies because Dean had wanted him to be. He had made it happen. He had given Castiel his greatest wish.

Stumbling from the bed, Castiel padded downstairs and found Dean making dinner. The smell of the steak made Castiel’s mouth water, he was eager for the red meat.

Halen barked in greeting and Dean looked up, offering him a charming smile.

Castiel went to his side, patting Halen on the head and burrowing his face in Dean’s chest.

“How do you feel?”

Castiel shrugged, not sure how to explain the calm in him, the acceptance and euphoria.

“It’s not unusual,” Dean agreed, seeming to understand all Castiel couldn’t say. He pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m going to have puppies,” Castiel whispered and Dean smiled, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s brow and nodding.

“Yup.”

“I… I saw a wolf. A great big wolf. We… he mated with me.”

“Huh. Well, there are many wolf gods, I don’t know who it was, but you must be very dedicated if one found you worth mating with, that's rare.” Dean teased with a wink and Castiel flushed, feeling Halen behind him, sniffing his used backside.

Castiel wanted to question Dean more but he knew the man was right. That it had been a god, the wolf had felt like so much more then just anything, like a high lord. A god seemed right.

And to think he had seen Castiel worthy of breeding with.

He rubbed his belly and wondered if the pups would be Halen’s or if they would come out with white fur and gold eyes.

Castiel would love them either way.

By whatever miracle, he was going to have his greatest dream and that was all that mattered, he was going to have a litter of puppies. Feeling them inside him, growing made Castiel smile. He felt content, like everything in the world was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't aiming for a specific religion for this one, a vague hand wavy one will do. 
> 
> Come talk at me on my tumblr! the-miss-lv.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had these all posted on their own and it annoyed me. So I combined them all, I just like it better that way.

Castiel doesn’t get a full obvious belly. He get’s pudgy, a round stomach but nothing that screams pregnant. He wears bigger sweaters and no one seems to notice the change. People see what they want to see, Castiel is learning.

Magic is real and the world is filled with it. But so many people ignore it, look the other way, convince themselves it was a trick of the eye. They choose to remain in their own little worlds.

So the idea of a boy pregnant is rejected, no one notices.

Castiel however struggles.

Something in his mind is changing.

He finds it hard to concentrate at times, he wants creature comforts more. He wants a full meal that tastes good and then a soft bed in the sunshine. People annoy him more; he finds himself avoiding crowded areas. He’s grown more distrustful, he keeps an eye on his belongings and is protective of his food.

Sometimes when Dean is out on warm sunny days, Castiel liked to strip naked and curl up on their bed when the sun is hitting it. He rubs his cheek on the blanket and squirms in the bed, rubbing around and feeling glorious for some reason.

 

“More in tune with your god probably, but it could be the pregnancy. I’m not sure how it’ll work beyond your body adjusting to give birth.” Dean tells him and Castiel is curious himself. He feels his body when he showers, rubs over his asshole and the spot between his hole and where his ball sack is. There’s nothing but smooth skin. He has no real idea how he’ll give birth. But he doesn’t worry about it surprisingly. One would think he would obsess on such an issue. Castiel finds himself calm. The wolf is present in his dreams now and it seems to give off an air of serenity. It’s not worried and so neither is Castiel.

 

He gives birth on a sunny afternoon.

When he woke, his stomach was cramped and nothing in him wanted to move. He refused to get up for class and Dean fretted over him. Castiel sent him to work, certain he was just gassy or something equally mundane.

In the afternoon he gets up and finds blood smeared on his thighs.

His whole body feels strange and Castiel whines out. He fumbles for his phone beside the bed, wanting Dean there to comfort him. But it falls to the floor and Castiel is alone. He turns on his side and sobs as pain wracks his body. Not just his stomach but every inch of him. His legs and arms, his head pounding.

Castiel cries out and eventually, the ache seems to reach a breaking point.

 

He doesn’t recall it exactly.

He just feels the pain release finally and a puppy is pushing out of his body. He cleans it and uses his teeth to tear open the sack so it can take its first breaths. Castiel noses the pup to his nipples and lets it latch and begin to drink.

The next pup comes and instinct drives Castiel. His mind settles on a simple rhythm, breathing through the pain, delivering the pup, cleaning the pup and helping it find a nipple to drink on.

He has four puppies, each born strong and healthy. They all latch and drink their fill, whimpering as he noses and licks them clean. He learns their scents and feels a pride in each life he has made.

“Cas?” Dean appears in the doorway and Castiel growls. Dean looks shocked, standing by the door and clutching the side in one tight hand. Castiel can hear his heart pounding and his anxious scent.

“That you?” The man asks and Castiel pants. Some part of him is trying, focusing on the man and waking up. It shakes off the confusion and Castiel feels his body tense. It pulls tightly and feels odd.

Castiel shifts and the puppies whine out.

He was a dog.

Castiel had turned into an animal.

He stares at Dean who stares back, both of them shocked.

 

“It’s not unheard of,” Dean declares hours later. He’s been looking at books and called his brother and then Charlie. “It was so your body could deliver the pups. Most just suddenly grow a pussy. Charlie thinks it has to do with the wolf god. That maybe he blessed you or took a special interest in you.”

Castiel thinks on that.

He’s spread out on the bed with his four pups curled against his side sleeping. They have bottled milk made for the puppies but they don’t seem to be hungry. Their sleeping and safe, that’s what matters.

There is something new in Castiel.

Or maybe it just woke up.

But there is a part of him now, something that’s still a dog. Something base. It want’s food and safety. It’s an urge to put the pups under the bed and curl up around them. It’s the need to growl at Dean when he get’s too close.

Castiel can feel it there, pulsing in the back of his mind.

“What happens now?”

“No idea. It might have been only once, it might happen again, we’ll just have to see.”

He feels alright with that, it hadn’t hurt him and Castiel finds he’s not too worried about it. He turned back. It had almost been nice, having that base mind.

When the puppies wake in the night, crying for milk, Castiel changes.

He just sits up from the bed and his body is a dog once more. Dean is sleeping beside him and doesn’t wake. The pups are in a box beside the bed and Castiel fumbles to jump down. It feels odd to walk on foot paws at first, his balance all misplaced. But it slowly makes sense and he settles. The box is too small for him so he picks the pups up in his mouth gently. He helps them find a nipple and cleans them as they drink their fill.

“I suppose that answers the question,” Dean says groggily, still half asleep. “Are you ok?”

Castiel struggles to make his body think and listen. But he makes himself nod his head. Dean sits up with him, sitting beside the bed on the floor and petting Castiel’s body. It feels utterly delightful, something warm and good emanating from every touch. Castiel resolves to pet dogs more often if they all feel this bliss.

There is an urge to snap when Dean’s fingers are near the pup but Castiel fights it back. Dean won’t hurt the pups he tells himself. He knows this.

 

Halen is excited for the pups and disappointed to be barred from the bedroom. But something in Castiel absolutely refused to let the dog near his pups. He feels bad for it but he can’t ignore it. Halen must be kept away.

Castiel knows the dog isn’t the sire anymore.

The pups don’t look like him at all. Their fur is dark but Castiel expects they’ll grow out of the puppy hair and into white coats. He expects them to grow larger than dogs, to be wolves.

He wakes one night and the wolf is there, sniffing the pups. The urge to guard isn’t there at all. Castiel just yawns and he knows this is the father of his offspring. He watches lazily as the wolf god greets his young.

 

Castiel notices the change in life as well.

Once the pups are older and can go without him for hours he goes back to classes and work. Dean made up a serious illness and Charlie sent fake hospital and doctor papers that Castiel used to miss his classes and work for weeks. Now he returns gingerly, only leaving the pups for a few hours. He goes to his classes and then returns home at lunch before going back and then coming back right after his afternoon class.

He only works light shifts at the shelter.

The difference is most obvious there.

At school, Castiel can feel a new awareness, scents and sounds stronger even as a human. He has a sixth sense about people as well. He fights the urge to growl more often.

At the shelter, the animals react to him.

The treat him like a bitch, like a big dominate female dog. Some cower, some growl, many go wild trying to defer to him, tails tucked and eyes down, accepting his dominance. For Castiel, it’s like he’s learned a new language. Everything the animals are doing is speaking to him, even movement, gesture, whine and grumble. He understands the canines far more than he ever had before.

Castiel works a night shift about a month and a half after the pups are born.

He wonders if the dogs will want him still, given how he had changed.

But the first one, a large breed mutt whose had him before, goes crazy in excitement. He jumps and paces, tail wagging as Castiel kneels on concrete in his kennel.

He jumps up onto his back and immediately begins to fuck.

His cock pokes Castiel’s backside a few times but then he slides in. He slams home and Castiel feels that animalistic thing in him shiver in delight. He sighs out as the dog fucks his ass harshly. Nice powerful thrusts that ledge the knot deep into him.

Castiel finds himself admiring new things like that. He likes healthy males, big powerful ones. He likes the sort that pound on his ass hard and determined to knot deep.

Good breeders, his minds supplies.

Castiel lets all six unfixed males fuck him and he find himself losing his mind to the animal a bit. He growls when one of the females stares at him too much. There’s a male on his back, fucking for all it’s worth. It’s Castiel’s right.

He enjoys the friction inside and the pleasure, huffing out as the knot swells up and locks them both tightly. It throbs inside him and the thought of it, seed pouring into him, makes Castiel come himself.

Once he’s done he stumbles to his locker and get’s his plug, pushing it up into his ass to keep all the seed inside. He doesn’t want it wasted.

Castiel goes home and feeds his pups.

Once that’s done and there settled, he goes and mates with Halen.

The male dog has been fucking him since the week after the pups were born.

He’s different as well. The dog is more careful of Castiel, as if he might turn and snap at him at any moment. He fucks harder and faster, trying to knot as soon as he can. He never slows or pulls off anymore.

Castiel has no urge to suck his cock either. If the dog is to use it, it’ll be in his ass.

There used to be a shame as well. Castiel used to get off on the humiliation of letting a dog fuck him. But that’s gone now. He feels like he is a dog in many ways. It just makes sense to breed with them. He and Dean still sleep together; Dean still fucks his ass but it’s never enough anymore. Castiel needs the knot, he needs the tie and the pulse of seed filling him up.

Dean falls back on the bed, wiping sweat from his brow.

Castiel whines out, hips still rolling.

“No good?” Dean asks and Castiel shakes his head with a disappointed sigh. Dean’s just fucked him long and hard but Castiel didn’t come. He tried. He fucked his own fist and slammed back into brutal thrusts. But it wasn’t enough.

Dean gets up and drags the puppy box into the bathroom. They're getting big and more active, beginning to tear through the house. There sleeping now though. Castiel watches him close the bathroom door before he opens the bedroom door and calls Halen.

The dog is eager and Castiel cries out in relief as he dives up on to the bed and begins licking Castiel out immediately. That long tongue licks over his ass eagerly and when the dog jumps up Castiel is ready for it.

He braces his weight and feels the large animal thrust at him, looking for his hole. When he catches, he rams in. It’s a burn that Castiel loves. Halen begins fucking him hard, yanking his body around with his paws, forcing Castiel into every lunge.

He drops his head and whines out, feeling the knot begin to swell already.

Castiel comes with a sob, pleasure roaring through his body as Halen fucks him hard.

The dog ties with him and turns. They stay on the bed like that for twenty minutes or so. Once the knot slips free Halen jumps down from the bed and Dean replaces him. He fucks him with quick thrusts that feel good and Castiel whines in pleasure for him.

“Fuck. Baby, you have no idea how hot you are like that. Whimpering and shoving back so desperately.”

Dean grunts as he comes and Castiel likes the feeling of it.

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy sex with Dean anymore. He still does and they still have sex often. But he can only come on a knot in his ass now. Dean isn’t offended at all, Castiel is utterly grateful for that. A lesser man might be angry or put out.

“I figured it might happen, with a wolf god showing up and fucking you. They’re possessive types. I don’t mind it, not really. As long as you don’t mind it?”

Dean has Castiel curled up under his arm, they’re laying on their bed together, still sweat slicked from fucking.

“I don’t mind. I still want to be with you and I like having sex with you. But the knot is the only way I seem to be able to climax.”

“S’ok, me and Halen got you.”

Castiel snuggled up to Dean, thankful for such a kind and supportive man in his life.

 

When the pups are old enough to need to be out, it makes life harder. They need more attention now. They chew everything they can get, shoes, the couch, table legs, rugs, the house is slowly coming apart under them.

Halen adores them. He prances like a pup himself, chasing them and playing for hours. The pups look up to him as well, learning about being a dog from Halen.

Castiel watches them fondly but he knows they have to leave eventually.

They’re not dogs.

They’re wolves.

They need to go to a forest somewhere. The wolf god had made that much clear to Castiel. It never spoke with words, but it would look at Castiel and he would know things suddenly. The pups will need to go out into the wild.

Castiel considers his options.

He and Dean discuss it for many nights until the choice is made.

Castiel changes schools.

He gives up the prestige of the university and finds something smaller. A night place that’s tucked up in the middle of nowhere. Near the mountains with endless miles of forestry.

Dean buys a house just outside the small city. It’s close enough that the drive to the university isn’t too bad. But it’s far enough out that the forest is all around them, the house pushed back from the road and tucked away amongst the trees.

It feels perfect.

The pups adore it immediately.

At four months, they have too much energy for Castiel, Dean, or even Halen to keep up with them. Once they arrive the pups rush into the forest, sniffing and exploring eagerly. Dean worries about them a bit, going so far without anyone watching. Castiel is at peace with it though. They’re not pets, they’re his children and they are the offspring of a god. They have no place trying to keep them locked up.

He’s never tried to train them or anything, never treated them like pets.

Castiel has resisted the urge to name them as well.

It bothers him but the wolf god had insisted. The pups will name themselves one day, when they are ready. For now, they remain as they are, untethered. Names have power. If Castiel names them, it would bind them to that name. It would make it possible for people to summon them, to own them.

So he fights the need for names.

 

Castiel likes the forest himself. He walks with Dean often and he also runs as a dog, four feet gliding over the ground. It smells good and right, settles him and he likes it.

His grades struggle but he does well still, no longer perfect is all. Castiel realizes that is a good thing. That his life outside school is more important then the level others can judge him.

Farm dogs come and find him, big half-feral males that growl even as they’re drawn to him.

Castiel goes onto his knees, jeans pulled down to his thighs to explore his ass. He grunts as they fuck him hard, never kind. They leave long red scratches on his stomach and he admires them afterwards. They look good and they feel even better. That bite of pain exciting him even more.

Castiel takes their knots and milks them dry, squeezes down on them to get every last drop.

There are five that come often, at least once a week.

He lays in the forest floor, dirt and leaves rubbing on his face, his ass in the air as the dogs take him.

He drips seed constantly, he wears a plug all the time or his jeans are soaked.

Dean likes it.

“Feels like a cunt, how wet you always are. Fuck, out getting screwed so often you’re always dripping.” He growls out as he fucks Castiel, the wet slapping sounds filling the room. Dean likes that Castiel’s mind has shifted when it comes to sex. If Dean pushes him down Castiel goes. He likes sex and it feels good. So when Dean nudges him Castiel goes. He no longer denies him when he’s trying to work. They’ve burned dinner many times, Castiel down on the kitchen floor whining as Dean pumps into his ass.

Halen has learned he gets a piece of Castiel as well. When he hears them having sex he pops up and waits, tail wagging eagerly. Dean will usually come and then let Halen fuck Castiel. Sometimes he’ll pull out and let the dog have him. Then once Castiel is knotted he’ll fuck his face, muttering about what an eager thing Castiel is.

It feels nice, to be pumped full on both ends. Castiel likes the way Dean’s seed tastes. He never licks the dogs, something in him not liking it. It’s a sign of submission he realizes. He’ll give a few licks but then the need to turn and offer his ass overtakes him. So Dean is the only one he still sucks off.

The pups grow and sleep outside on the deck.

They just keep getting bigger.

But they’re not normal wolves, they don’t ever snap at Castiel or Dean, they never feel the need to try and dominate Halen. They treat him like a pet almost, playing with him and treating him gently.

Castiel knows eventually they will leave, that the call of the forest will take them from him. But he also knows they’ll visit him too. That they’ll never forget their mother.

It’s nothing like how Castiel imagined his life would be.

He thought he would follow his parent’s plans for him once. Then he thought maybe he might work hard and become a veterinarian in a city somewhere.

Now here he is, utterly happy out in the forest. He has Dean at his side, his partner. He has Halen, his lover. He has the other dogs, his other lovers, He has his pups, his children. He has his god, the wolf.

Castiel will finish school and maybe open a small practice on the land they own. He could specialize in dogs. People have commented how skilled he is with them, how they obey him so quickly. But Dean has money, he works as an engineer online and makes good money from his designs and projects. He’s always told Castiel he can do what he wants, he can become a vet or just spend his days being fucked, it’s up to him.

Castiel hasn’t decided just yet.

But he does know one thing.

The wolf god wants more pups.

After the first litter is grown and they leave, the wolf will come for him again. Castiel will mate with him and he’ll carry another litter. He’ll offer his body up in worship and be blessed for it.

His life is more than he could have ever hoped for and he knows that wolf god has had a part in that.

Dean has given Castiel so much, a perfect life and a god he truly adores. Castiel can’t imagine his life if he hadn’t met Dean.

To think, it was his mother who suggested he try dog walking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to finishing this off! I'll try for Lessons too maybe. 
> 
> Come talk at me on tumblr! the-miss-lv.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love! <3


End file.
